


God, it's happening again?! (Teen Wolf Next Gen)

by Mik_Les



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Birth, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Help, Idk if this will get any views since Teen Wolf ended, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kasai Kitsune, Kitsune, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Next Gen, Next Generation, Nogitsune, Original Character Death(s), Photos, Possession, Rebuilt Hale House, Supernatural Creatures, Teen Wolf, Teen wolf next gen, Werecoyotes, Werewolf, abs, banshee - Freeform, help me please, long chapters, my fingers hurt, new life, void, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mik_Les/pseuds/Mik_Les
Summary: It's been a while, but the original Pack of Beacon Hills had finally decided to settle down and have kids of their own! Meet Ash Stilinski and Alex McCall AKA the daughters of Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Ash and Alex have been through tough times with each other, as well as good times too. But when Ash has been feeling someone scratching inside her, to let them in, it might destroy Beacon Hills... again. Then again, their seventeen-year-olds... though, history can't repeat itself... can it?





	1. Information

**Hey! My name is Mik!**

**I just wanted to say a few things before you read :)**

** (This will be one of my only author notes in this book so please read all of it) **

**This book has been published before, but I decided to unpublished it and redo it all, and let me tell you it is way better.**

**First things first, since I'm an idiot and mostly forgot about Brett dying in 6b, he is in this book because he actually plays an important character in it. So basically he didn't die.**

**Also, there will be a character purposely harming another character in this story, as well as sexual content (maybe) and explicit words.**

**I will put stars at the beginning of each chapter ranging from one to three describing the rate of each chapter.**

** _* - It is only implied for example:_ **

**"Hey, why do you have that bruise on your arm?"**

**"Oh well, I fell and bruised it." She easily lied, covering her bruise.**

** _** - It is actually mentioned._ **

** _*** - It is actually happening._ **

** That will be the same for sexual content, except it would only be two stars. **

** _** - It is happening, but the author decided to skip the actual content_ **

** _*** - If you want your eyes to stay a virgin then skip._ **

** Yes, I will put stars before and after the scene starts. (For sexual scenes) **

** To know what it will be I will put the character harming another character on the left side and the sexual thing on the right side. For example, **

****                                                                                                                                                                                        ****

** The prologue is mostly an introduction to the characters. **

**Other than that I hope you will enjoy this story! I will post all the ships down below:**

 

**Ships**

_**ScottxMalia** _

_**StilesxLydia** _

_**HaydenxLiam** _

_**CoreyxMason** _

_**DerekxBraeden** _

_**JacksonxEthan** _

_**DannyxUnknown** _

_**JordanxUnknown** _

_**BrettxUnknown** _

_**KiraxUnknown** _


	2. Prolouge

_**Edited**** _

_*Retrieving Data*_

_*Loading Data*_

_*Showing Data*_

**GENERAL INFORMATION**

♚NAME♚

_⇨Alexandria Rosalina-Claudia McCall⇦_

♚NICKNAME♚

_⇨Alex⇦_

♚MEANING♚

_⇨Defender of men⇦_

♚ORIGIN♚

_⇨Greek⇦_

♚PRONOUNS♚

_⇨Feminine Pronouns⇦_

♚GENDER♚

_⇨Female⇦_

♚SEXUALITY♚

_⇨Straight⇦_

♚AGE♚

_⇨16⇦_

♚AGE APPEARANCE ♚

_⇨14⇦_

♚PLACE OF BIRTH♚

_⇨Beacon Hills, California⇦_

♚BIRTHDAY♚

_⇨January 10⇦_

♚ZODIAC♚

_⇨Capricorn⇦_

♚RELIGION♚

_⇨Christianity⇦_

♚SPECIES♚

_⇨Wolf⇦_

**LOOKS**

♞HAIR COLOR♞

_⇨Brown with white tips⇦_

♞HAIR LENGTH♞

_⇨Long⇦_

♞HAIRSTYLE♞

_⇨Curly⇦_

♞EYE COLOR♞

_⇨Brown⇦_

♞SKIN COLOR♞

_⇨White⇦_

♞BODY SHAPE♞

_⇨Slim⇦_

♞TALL/SHORT♞

_⇨5'2"⇦_

♞PIERCING♞

_⇨Earrings⇦_

♞TATTOOS♞

_⇨No.⇦_

♞SCARS♞

_⇨No.⇦_

♞ACTUAL APPEARENCE♞

**PERSONALITY**

**LIKES**

_⇨Sparing⇦_

_⇨Running⇦_

_⇨Hanging Out⇦_

_⇨Music⇦_

**DISLIKES**

_⇨Horror Movies⇦_

_⇨Puking⇦_

_⇨Wet Socks⇦_

_⇨The smell of wet dogs⇦_

**HOBBIES**

_⇨Cooking⇦_

_⇨Exercising⇦_

_⇨Reading⇦_

_⇨Learning Foreign Languages⇦_

**POSITIVE TRAITS**

_⇨Loyal⇦_

_⇨Sincere⇦_

_⇨Organized⇦_

_⇨Leader⇦_

**NEGATIVE TRAITS**

_⇨Sometimes Selfish⇦_

_⇨Unreliable⇦_

_⇨Stubborn⇦_

_⇨Unforgiving⇦_

**GOOD HABITS**

_⇨Exercises⇦_

_⇨Enough Sleep⇦_

_⇨Prioritizes⇦_

_⇨Meditates⇦_

**BAD HABITS**

_⇨Swears a little too much⇦_

_⇨Sleeps late⇦_

_⇨Spends to much time on screens⇦_

_⇨Always Planning⇦_

**FAMILY**

♟MOTHER♟

_⇨Her mother is Malia Tate. They have a pretty good relationship.⇦_

♟FATHER♟

_⇨Her father is Scott McCall. Again, they have a good relationship, a bit better than her mother.⇦_

♟SIBLINGS♟

_⇨No. But she considers the Stilinski Family like her own family sometimes.⇦_

♟OTHERS♟

_⇨Ashton Stilinski- AKA Alex's best friend; the daughter of Stiles and Lydia Stilinski, as well they have a group of friends from all of their parents. ⇦_

**BACKGROUND**

_Alex had a pretty normal childhood... up until she was eight years old. That's when she found out about the supernatural world she lived in. Not exactly the best time because that's when her first shift happened, which was confusing and painful. She had missed two weeks of schools because of her shifts. Though her family had stayed by her side the entire time._

_Though she's still a teenager, she's having the time of her life! She absolutely loves her family and friends, as of right now. She honestly doesn't think anything can go wrong! But well, she may have just jinxed us right there._

_*Saved Data*_

_*Retrieving Data*_

_*Collecting Data*_

_*Loading Data*_

**GENERAL INFORMATION**

♚NAME♚

_⇨Ashton Allison-_ _Miecys_ _ł_ _aw_ _Stilinski⇦_

♚NICKNAME♚

_⇨Ash⇦_

♚MEANING♚

_⇨Town of Ash⇦_

♚ORIGIN♚

_⇨English⇦_

♚PRONOUNS♚

_⇨Feminine Pronouns⇦_

♚GENDER♚

_⇨Female⇦_

♚SEXUALITY♚

_⇨Straight⇦_

♚AGE♚

_⇨16⇦_

♚AGE APPEARANCE ♚

_⇨17⇦_

♚PLACE OF BIRTH♚

_⇨Beacon Hills, California⇦_

♚BIRTHDAY♚

_⇨June 21⇦_

♚ZODIAC♚

_⇨Gemini⇦_

♚BIRTHSTONE♚

_⇨Pearl⇦_

♚RELIGION♚

_⇨Christianity⇦_

♚SPECIES♚

_⇨Human⇦_

**LOOKS**

♞HAIR COLOR♞

_⇨Brown⇦_

♞HAIR LENGTH♞

⇨Long⇦

♞HAIRSTYLE♞

Straight _⇦_

♞EYE COLOR♞

_⇨_ _Green_ _⇦_

♞SKIN COLOR♞

_⇨White⇦_

♞BODY SHAPE♞

_⇨Slim⇦_

♞TALL/SHORT♞

_⇨5'4"⇦_

♞PIERCING♞

_⇨Earrings⇦_

♞TATTOOS♞

_⇨Nah⇦_

♞SCARS♞

_⇨She has a huge but thin scar that starts at her kneecap and goes down to her left ankle.⇦_

♞ACTUAL APPEARANCE♞

       

**PERSONALITY**

**LIKES**

_⇨Cooking⇦_

_⇨Comics⇦_

_⇨Star Wars⇦_

_⇨Reading/Writing⇦_

**DISLIKES**

_⇨Running⇦_

_⇨Exercising⇦_

_⇨Hunting⇦_

_⇨Darkness⇦_

**HOBBIES**

_⇨Reading⇦_

_⇨Writing⇦_

_⇨Ghost Hunting⇦_

_⇨Comics⇦_

**POSITIVE TRAITS**

_⇨Adaptable⇦_

_⇨Amusing⇦_

_⇨Imaginative⇦_

_⇨Chatty/Quick⇦_

**NEGATIVE TRAITS**

_⇨Restless⇦_

_⇨Irritable⇦_

_⇨Moody⇦_

_⇨Stubborn⇦_

**GOOD HABITS**

_⇨Asks a lot of questions⇦_

_⇨Writing⇦_

_⇨Good Diet⇦_

_⇨Always Smiling⇦_

**BAD HABITS**

_⇨Doesn't Deal with Stress⇦_

_⇨Keeps everything in⇦_

_⇨Fidgety⇦_

_⇨Rushed Speech⇦_

**FAMILY**

♟MOTHER♟

_⇨Her mother is Lydia Martin. She's had a pretty positive relationship with her.⇦_

♟FATHER♟

_⇨Her father is Stiles Stilinski. She has a better relationship with him than her mother.⇦_

♟SIBLINGS♟

_⇨No.⇦_

♟OTHERS♟

_⇨Her best friend, Alex McCall.⇦_

**BACKGROUND**

_⇨Ash has had a pretty normal childhood. Up until she was seven years old. That's when she found out about the supernatural because she had done a banshee scream. Her parents got scared because the banshee is supposed to skip a generation. Though when they took her to Deaton they realized it was just her scream that was banshee-like nothing else. Though because the experience frightened Ash, they had decided to tell her about the supernatural world. Telling her she couldn't tell anybody, not even her best friend, Alex. Until Alex turned into a wolf, herself of course._

_Though these have just started, Ash isn't really having that much fun. Something has been crawling at the back of her mind. Something has been trying to get in. Ash is too scared to anyone else, so she's trying to hold it back as much as she can.⇦_

**___________ **

**Andrew Alexander Dunbar**

**Parents**

_Hayden Romeo and Liam Dunbar_

**Age**

_17_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Brother_

**Appearance**

**Roxi Valerie Dunbar**

**Parents**

_Hayden Romeo and Liam Dunbar_

**Age**

_15_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Sister_

**Appearance**

       

**~~~**

**Lila Elizabeth Hewitt**

**Parents**

_Corey and Mason Hewitt_

**Age**

_17_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Sister_

**Appearance**

**Gracie Rose and Michael Clark Hewitt**

**Parents**

_Corey and Mason Hewitt_

**Age**

_16_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Twins - Younger Siblings_

**Appearance**

       

**~~~**

** Sadie Elizabeth and Jacob Camden Parrish **

**Parents**

_Jordan Parrish - Mother Unknown_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Age**

_17_

**Relation**

_Twins - Older Siblings_

**Appearance**

       

**Gabriel Damien Parrish**

**Parents**

_Jordan Parrish - Mother Unknown_

**Age**

_7_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Brother_

**Appearance**

**~~~**

**Alani Leia Mahealani**

**Parents**

_Danny Mahealani - Father Unknown_

**Age**

_17_

**Staus**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Sister - Adopted_

**Appearance**

       

**Kai James Mahealani**

**Parents**

_Danny Mahealani  - Father Unknown_

**Age**

_11_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Brother - Adopted_

**Appearance**

**~~~**

**Drake Harrison Talbot**

**Parents**

_Brett Talbot - Mother Unknown_

**Age**

_17_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Only Child_

**Appearance**

**~~~**

**Andriette Talia and Adara Erica Hale**

**Parents**

_Derek Hale and Braeden Hale_

**Age**

_18_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Sisters - Twins_

**Appearance**

       

**Noah Boyd Hale**

**Parents**

_Derek Hale and Braeden Hale_

**Age**

_17_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Middle Child - Brother_

**Appearance**

**Deidre Paige Hale**

**Parents**

_Derek Hale and Braeden Hale_

**Age**

_11_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Sister_

**Appearance**

       

**~~~**

**Harley Maikoh Lahey**

**Parents**

_Isaac Lahey - Mother Unknown_

**Age**

_5_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Sister_

**Appearance**

**Atlas Christopher Lahey**

**Parents**

_Isaac Lahey - Mother Unknown_

**Age**

_Three Months_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Brother_

**Appearance**

       

**~~~**

**Clementine Kendall Whittemore**

**Parents**

_Jackson Whittemore and Ethan Whittemore_

**Age**

_6_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Sister_

**Appearance**

**Cameron Aiden and** **Luca Akecheta Whittemore**

**Parents**

_Jackson Whittemore and Ethan Whittemore_

**Age**

_4_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Brothers - Adopted - Twins_

**Appearance**

       

**~~~**

**Baphomet 'Orion' Yukimura**

**Parents**

_Kira Yukimura - Father Unknown_

**Age**

_16_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Older Brother_

**Appearance**

**Dante Kaemon and Lucinda Noshiko Yukimura**

**Parents**

_Kira Yukimura - Father Unknown_

**Age**

_3_

**Status**

_Alive_

**Relation**

_Younger Siblings - Twins_

**Appearance**

       

_[Save Data?]_

_[ Yes ]    No_

**~~~**

"Do you need any more information about Ashton Stilinski, Sir?" A young female voice had asked, sounding sickeningly sweet.

"No. We just need to make sure she's a good vessel."

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"You Dimwit! I mean that her mental health is easily subsumable to but still strong so nothing can disrupt us!"

"Of course sir, we shall start tomorrow."

"I want her in by midnight by tomorrow."

"Of course sir. We'll get right to it!"

"Hurry!"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why do we need all the other information if we only need Ashton Stilinski?" A small male voice asked, looking at his boss.

_"Just in case they get in our way."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Edited**_ **

_Beacon Hills High school. The place where teens go for school, obviously. Where the supernatural hide within, where the lacrosse team is actually good, and where friendships are made, as well where enemies have fought._

_Many have probably wondered how the school hasn't gotten shut down yet, with how many have died on school grounds to when Coach Finstock got shot by an arrow that one time. Not to mention how many times they had to redo the library._

_Though this doesn't matter does it? It just matters of what is happening to the two girls right now._

"Miss. Stilinski, what did I say about chewing gum in class!" A voice shrieked, causing the young girl to look back at the teacher.

"To not do it?" The young girl replied back, a smirk on her face. The teacher glared at her before pointing towards the trashcan. The girl rolled her eyes before standing up and spitting her gum in the trashcan. "Better now?" The girl asked, mischief glowing in her eyes.

"Miss. Stilinski, if I hear one more word out of you, I'll-"

"What? Detion sorry bub, but not tonight. I have babysitting duty." The girl asked a smirk on her face, trying to challenge the teacher.

"Just sit down."

"Whatever you say, teach." The girl laughed before sitting down, looking towards her friend, who was shaking her head at her. "What Alex?" The girl whispered to her friend.

"Nothing Ash, nothing at all." 'Alex' had whispered back to her friend, a soft smile residing on her face.

"Alrighty, Alex," Ash responded back, her smirk now fading.

**\--**

Ash Stilinski and Alex McCall.

The two that have running terror to the town since they could walk. With both of their parents and grandparents being an important role in Beacon Hills, it was not much of a surprise how much Ash and Alex can get away with.

Especially when their dads are Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. The original two partners in crime, whose mischief and sarcasm got passed down, along with the optimism and leadership.

"Yo! Ash! Alex! Over here!"

Both girls looked over to where they got called, finding their group of friends, both of the girls smiled before going over to them.

"Hey, Lila," Alex replied, looking at the oldest Hewitt daughter. "The games tonight. You goin'?" Alex asked the girl, knowing her younger brother played.

"Yeah, I kinda have to babysit them." Lila groaned, then looking towards Ash who hit her head against the table.

"I forgot about the game tonight! I have to babysit Gabriel." Ash groaned, running her hands over her face.

"Can't you bring him to the game? I mean it starts at like seven, so shouldn't you be done by then?" Jacob asked, curious for his little brother.

"Yeah, but I'm playing too. You're on the team, and Sadie what the hell are you doing tonight?" Ash asked looking at the other Parrish sibling.

"I'm going out with my friends," Sadie replied, looking at her phone.

"Who, the bitchy populars?" Alex asked, tilting her head to the side, looking like a puppy.

"I'm trying to get on their good side."

"Why?"

"So I can run this fucking school."

"Sadie, language." A new voice entered, Andrew Dunbar.

"What are you? Captain America?" Sadie shot back, a snarl on her face.

"Both of you shut up," Ash yelled at them, glaring at both them, though it didn't last long before the bell had rung. Making the group of teens groan and disperse to their own classes.

**\--**

Ash grinned as the last bell of the day had rung. "Oh thank the lord. The day is over." Ash mumbled, as she quickly got her bag and ran out of the classroom, meeting up with Alex.

"Did you figure out what you were going to do about Gabe?" Alex asked, looking at her friend curiously.

"No." Ash groaned, grabbing her keys out of her backpack.

"Can't you leave him at the station?" Alex asked, curiosity covering his face.

"No," Ash repeated herself.

"Why?"

"Parrish says Gabe gets too antsy and then he starts to annoy everyone in the station."

"Wasn't that your dad?"

"Yep."

"...yeah, I can see why now."

The girls shared a laugh before parting.

**\--**

Ash sighed as she jumped in her jeep, well her father's jeep... Roscoe. Even if it's a piece of junk Ash loves it as much as her father. Which her mother still hates, they have an argument about it like every time her mother was in the jeep. It always ended with her father screaming, "This jeep is apart of me now! I will never give it up!"

Which always caused Ash to die laughing because now she felt the same. Roscoe was apart of her now too and with all the stories her father had told her Roscoe survived a lot. From breaking down to crashes. To a basically duct tape engine.

Ash laughed silently to herself from her thoughts before entering the elementary school parking lot, not realizing how the time passed so fast, I mean it was like a 25-minute drive from the high school to the elementary school. Guess she was lost in her thoughts... again. Okay so, maybe her ADHD gets a little too much sometimes. So she may have had a little too much Adderall today.

Ash sighed as she waited outside, propping her elbow up on the window. Ash leaned back, taping her fingers on the window, waiting for Gabe to get out of school, smiling at how all of this started.

I mean it obviously started with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall the two musketeers that had wreck havoc to the town. By sophomore year it was the three musketeers Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Lydia Martin. Allison had died earlier in the year. Ash sighed, their parents rarely talked about her or that whole ordeal. Ash thought it wasn't even really fair as she was named after her- well at least her middle name was.

Ash got snapped out of her thoughts as she heard yelling. Ash jumped out of her jeep, confusion written on her features as she ran towards the yelling finding three older boys beating up on the one and only Gabe Parrish.

Ash practically growled as she recognized that those boys were some in her grade. Who in the world would beat up a third grader?!

"Yo! You fuck asses!" Ash called, causing the boys to look towards her.

"What do you want bitch?!" One of the boys called out.

"You're kinda beating up my charge, so if you don't mind please stop beating him up." Ash snarled back, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Yeah, what're you goin' to do about it slut!?" A different boy yelled.

"This." Ash bluntly said before punching one of the boys right in the eye, causing the other two to scamper off. Making Ash snort, "Wimps."

Ash then turned to Gabe, "You alright?" Ash asked, pulling him up. The worry in her eyes gleaming like no other.

"Y-yeah." Gabe stuttered, Ash, sighed, gripping Gabe's chin, looking at the damage that had been done.

"You're just going to have a nasty bruise on your cheek. You're lucky." Ash told him, relief flooding her features. "C'mon. We're leaving."

Gabe nodded, he took Ash's hand, causing her to softly smile.

"Oh, and Sorry, but you have to go to the game tonight."

Ash laughed as Gabe groaned but nodded. Ash got into the car, helping Gabe into the back seat, making sure he was buckled in before she went to the driver's side and buckling in herself, she started the jeep and began to drive to the Parrish's residence.

**\--**

Alex giggled as she lied in her bed, on her stomach and her feet kicking in the air. They were facing against Devenford Prep tonight, and she was currently stalking one of the cute players Instagram. His name was Drake Talbot. A classic blonde hair, blue-eyed beauty, with a great smile not to mention. Alex giggled once again, staring at a few pictures of him.

"Alexandria." A male voice called, causing Alex to look back seeing her father.

"Yes, dad?" Alex asked, tilting her head.

"We're going to the game tonight! Your mom, me, and Aunt Lydia." Scott exclaimed to his daughter, an ecstatic look on his face.

Alex nodded slowly, then her face began to drop. "Uncle Stiles didn't get the day off?"

Scott sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's been really busy lately, apparently."

Alex nodded, a grimace coming to her face. "Ash must be pretty upset."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, uh Lydia told me she was worried for Stiles and Ash's relationship, they both rarely see each other anymore, and if they do they apparently get into a fight."

Alex gave her dad a confused look, "That doesn't sound like either of them."

"I know. I'm kinda worried." Scott told his daughter, a sour look on his face before a smile interpreted it. "But the game tonight should be great! I'm really looking forward to seeing you play!" Scott exclaimed, before looking at his phone. "It's already five-forty-five, you should be getting ready soon!" Scott smiled again, before leaving and closing Alex's door.

Alex nodded, even though her father couldn't see him anymore. She rolled her shoulders back before looking at her phone, texting Ash.

**\--**

Alex sighed, rolling her shoulders back as she suited up for the lacrosse game in the locker room. Alex was worried as to where Ash was, as she and Alex were the only two girls on the lacrosse team really. Though, Alex swore that both of them had more masculinity than most boys on the team. Alex silently laughed as she ran out to meet the boys on the team.

"McCall!"

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Where's Stilinski?"

"No idea, Coach."

Finstock huffed, "Well we can't wait! Alright! Go to your positions! You know what to do!"

Everybody nodded, heading to their positions. Alex had the same position that her father had, so she was first line, right center. Once the ref blew his whistle the game had started.

**\--**

It was the final few seconds of the lacrosse game. Alex smiled as she got the ball, from being the smallest on the team, and because of being a girl, she managed to dodge all of the bigger guys, as well since she was small for her age, and a girl, the boys were a bit scared to hurt her. Alex silently snorted, Ash always annoyed them, and they always thought she was a guy for some reason, so they had no qualms about hitting Ash. Though thinking of Ash, Alex began to worry. She hadn't made it the game, and she said she was going.

Though it escaped her mind as she threw the ball into the goal, the scoreboard blaring as the ball made it in. The guys on the team surrounded her and cheered, all of them somehow patting her on the back or helmet, or giving her a hug. The Coach on the other team stood flabbergasted that his team just got beat by a 5'2", 110-pound girl. Ohhh... how his team will get a yelling at. Alex again snorted, but let out a small a scream as she got crashed into.

"Dadd!" Alex whined, hugging her dad back before trying to push him away.

"Congrats Honey!" Lydia told her, joining in the hug before pulling away.

"Do you know where Ash is Aunt Lydia?" Alex asked, looking at her aunt, finally being let out of her father's grasp.

Lydia solemnly shook her head, "She probably forgot, or ran into problems with Gabriel."

Alex nodded, before going to join the team, they had somehow decided after every game no matter win or lose they spend about thirty minutes to an hour just hanging out after.

**\--**

When the team was about to pack up and call it a night, Alex felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned seeing the boy she stalked on Instagram.

"Hey uh, I just wanted to tell you good job tonight- You're Alexandria, Right?"

Alex nodded, "I prefer Alex, but yeah. You're Drake, right?"

The blond nodded a smile on his face. "I know this is going to sound weird but uh would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Alex grinned, "Give me your phone. Text me as soon as you can."

Drake nodded a smile coming on his face handing his phone to the girl, who quickly returned his phone, Drake grinned, even more if that was possible, promising he would text her as soon as he could.

"Alex!" Alex turned seeing her name called, seeing her mother. Alex sighed and said farewell to her new friend before leaving towards her mom. 

**\--**

Scott grinned, watching his daughter leave with the team. He was always ecstatic about lacrosse, but he also didn't how he managed to convince Coach to let two girls on the team.  He hugged his wife before looking at Lydia, seeing her on the phone, worry-stricken. Scott, for a moment, wondered if she was calling Ash to see where she was, but once he heard her say 'Stiles' the name of his best friend and her husband, he immediately went over to her. 

"Lydia? What's wrong?" Scott asked his friend, confusion, and worry written on his features.

"It's Ash. She and Gabe were in a car crash."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Two Hours Before-**

Ash sighed, turning off her phone. "Gabe! We gotta go!" Ash yelled to the boy, she had to be at the locker rooms by now.

"I'm coming!" The boy yelled, running down the steps.

"Make sure you have a coat and gloves, it's supposed to be cold tonight," Ash told him, giving Gabe his gloves as she took her keys.

Gabe sighed, grabbing his gloves and putting them on, "Do I seriously have to go?"

"Yes. You'll stay outside the locker room until I get out, now c'mon. I can't be late." Ash told him, once again, rushing Gabe to get out of the house, Ash made sure to lock the door behind them before going to her jeep.

Ash entered her jeep and locked the doors, making sure Gabe was buckled in before she buckled in herself. Ash put the keys into the engine, sighing as it took a few times for it to start. Ash began to drive to the field, glancing in the mirror a few times to make sure Gabe was alright.

Ash sighed, it was about a half hour drive to the high school from Gabe's house. Though because it was winter it was already beginning to get dark, causing Ash to keep an extra eye on the road, well that was the case until Ash heard a screech of metal and she felt herself flipping over. The last thing she saw was a man with bandages covering him.

**-One Hour Before-**

"Yo! Stilinski! We have a call in about a car crash- blue jeep, I believe." One of the deputies called to Stiles, who tensed a little bit knowing that his daughter had driven his jeep to school today. But then again, she had a game afterward so she probably just went to Scott's house, and he drove the girls there.

Stiles nodded grabbing what he had to before heading out the door and into his police cruiser, Parrish sat next to him in the passenger seat. "Any reported casualties?"

"Not yet. But from what was reported it sounds like two people got ran off the road." Parrish reported a little tense. Car crashes were never the best, it mostly happened because somebody was drunk. But it was currently seven thirty, so that would most likely not be the case, especially since they were reported to be run off the road.

It only took a few minutes before they were at the scene, causing Stiles's heart to stop because that was  _his jeep._

"Holy shit." Stiles cursed under his breath, glancing at Parrish before rushing out, his door slamming as he ran over to his car.

The jeep was flipped over, it was covered in muck and scratches, a huge dent on the driver door. Stiles gasped as he saw his daughter hanging upside down, she was covered in scratches and already forming bruises. Her right arm was bent in a weird angle. A huge gash was across her forehead. Stiles looked towards the back seeing the youngest Parrish.

Gabe was way better looking than Ash. That was for sure, his leg seemed to be broken as well a single cut ran along his cheek. Besides from that only light scratches and bruises covering him. Along with dirt covering him, making it seem like that the blond was now a brunet.

Stiles backed away, throwing his hands up in the air, his hands dragging through his hair. "It' Ash and Gabe!" Stiles' voice rung out through all the deputies and medics that were there.

Ash and Gabe were the two station kids, along with the twins. But Ash and Gabe were at the station most, making it seems like they were everybody's kids, even if they got on everybody's nerves at times, (especially Ash since all the veterans had said she was like a mini Stiles.) the entirety of the station would not hesitate to protect the youngest ones.

It only took a few seconds before everybody was working their hardest to get the two kids out, fear residing in all of the deputies and officers, all of the praying that they weren't hurt too badly.

It only took fifteen minutes to get both kids out and into ambulances. Stiles and Parrish quickly hopped into the police cruiser, taking after the ambulances, none of the deputies or officers blaming them, as their kids were in the two ambulances.

Once there, both of them rushed out, Stiles tried rushing after them before he got stopped. Stiles breath became quick as he dialed his wife's number. Lydia picked up on the third ring. Stiles was more focused on breathing than talking to his wife for a moment.

_"Stiles, Honey? What's Wrong? Do you know where Ash is?! She isn't at the game... and well the game already ended."_ Stiles couldn't help but slightly smile at how concerned his wife sounded. But Stiles didn't answer right way, he was trying to calm his breathing, so he woudn't have a panic attack.

_"Stiles- Are you- Are you having a panic attack?"_

"Lydia!" Stiles sobbed, trying to control himself.

_"Stiles. Baby, what happened?"_

"It's Ash. She and Gabe were in a car crash."

_"Oh my god. Okay Stiles, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes- I'll be right there, pleae try and clam down- I'll be right with you."_  Lydia rambeled before hanging up, but Stiles did the exact opposite that Lydia told him to do. He began to hyperventilate even more.

**\--**

_Beacon Hills Hospital, a place filled with hope, death, and new life. The place where Scott McCall practically grew up as a child, because of his mother. The place where Stiles became void. The place that Claudia Stilinski had died._

_Beacon Hills Hospital got filled whenever the supernatural events were at their peak, every few months. It's where the word 'lunatic' had come from. Beacon Hills Hospital is a place where many have gone to get treated, or for therapy. It is the place where Scott McCall had spent most of his time at, as a child. As well Stiles Stilinski, until his mother died._

"Mom... Mom! What do you mean that Ash was in a car crash?" Alex shouted at her mother, fear covering her face. It was about an hour after the lacrosse game, and when Alex only saw her mother standing there, she knew something was wrong, almost immediately.

"She and Gabe were on their way to the game when someone crashed into them, making them flip over. I'm pretty Ash is still surgery. Lydia and your Dad had gone to see them. Now c'mon. We have to go." Malia told her daughter, flashing her blue eyes for a second before pushing her daughter into the car.

"Do you... Do you know the extent of her injuries?" Alex asked frantic, closing her door and buckling herself.

"No. Not yet. I don't think they do either, we just... we just gotta be there." Malia told her daughter, sympathy crossing her face before she turned the keys and sped off, breaking the speed limit... by 40.

**\--**

"Stiles? Stiles!" Lydia shouted, entering the hospital, scanning the hospital. When Lydia found him, he was sitting on a chair, but breathing rapidly. Lydia lightly gasped before running and sliding in front of her husband.

"Hey... Hey! Stiles, baby, look at me. Match your breathing to me." Lydia tried to encourage him, she put his hand on her chest, trying to see if he could match her breathing. Lydia cursed as it didn't work if all it caused him to breath faster. That's when Lydia smashed her lips on his, a smirk on her face as she realized that was like their first kiss, all those years ago.

When Lydia pulled back she looked into his eyes, "Are you okay?" She asked, holding his hand.

"I'm... I'm fine... Ash, she's in surgery... I heard them say punctured lung, I think." Stiles breathed, his breath calming.

Lydia lightly nodded before looking around, "What about Gabriel? How's he?" She asked, noticing that Parrish wasn't in the waiting room.

"Only a few bruises, a broken leg, and a concussion. I also think he'll have a nice scar on his cheek now, though. I'm pretty sure he's awake now." Stiles answered, rubbing his thumb over Lydia's knuckles, "I"m just... I'm just worried- I haven't spoken to Ash since our last fight, I don't kno-"

"Ash Stilinski!" A new voice called out, cutting off Stiles as both husband and wife turned to look at the nurse. The two looked at each other before going towards the nurse.

"My daughter. Where is she?" Lydia asked, knowing Stiles isn't exactly capable to speak to someone else about Ash at the moment.

"She just got out of surgery. She's still asleep though. Once we have her settled we can have you to visit her." The nurse smiled softly at them, it wasn't every day that a kid got into a car crash, I mean- it was, but Ash Stilinski? It was unlikely. She was so careful with the jeep.

"What are her injuries?" Stiles asked, worry in his eyes.

The nurse paused for a minute before looking at him. "I'll send the doctor over. She can probably explain it better than me." The nurse smiled softly at them again, before going down the hall, presumably going to help move Ash.

"You two must be the Stilinski's." A kind voice sounded making Stiles and Lydia turn towards it.

"Yes. Who are you?" Lydia asked, tilting her head.

"I'm the doctor that did surgery on your daughter. I'm Doctor Blythe Reichenbach." The doctor said. She was sporting blonde hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. Tattoos were shown on her skin, making Lydia smile knowing that people didn't care about her tattoos. As well there were scars very clear on her skin.

"What are her injuries?" Stiles asked, a small amount of fear on his face.

Doctor Reichenbach sighed, looking down at her clipboard."She could've been worse, I'll tell you that. But, Ash suffered a broken ankle, two broken ribs on the right side, one on the left, which punctured her lung. Two fractured ribs on each side, she has a giant gash across her forehead, which is probably the cause of the mild concussion. She also experienced major bruising along her stomach. As well some light scratches that would heal up in just a few days. Other than the concussion and punctured lung she is relatively fine. Her ankle was a clean break so that should heal up in about six weeks." Doctor Reichenbach told them, looking up from her clipboard.

Lydia and Stiles took all of that in, shocked that a car crash can cause that much. "Are we able to see her now?" Lydia asked, her voice not as strong as it used to be, Stiles took her hand into his, trying to reassure his wife.

"Yes. Right, this way." Doctor Reichenbach smiled at the two, before leading them to room 224. "She's still asleep. But she should wake up within the next day or so."

"Thank you, Doctor Reichenbach." Lydia thanked her as Stiles went next to Ash's bed, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh, no need to thank me.'" Doctor Reichenbach smiled at Lydia, moving to turn out of the room, before stopping and wincing. She stepped closer to Lydia, "Is he going to be alright?"

Lydia tilted her head at the doctor in curiosity, before glancing at husband nodding. "He always is."

The doctor nodded, smiling lightly before exiting the room, Lydia turned and went to join her husband.

**\--**

Once Malia's car stopped Alex shot out, running towards the hospital, once she entered the doors she ran right into her father, almost being knocked down with how strong her dad is but he caught her.

"Dad! Is Ash- is Ash okay?" Alex asked frantic, wanting to go back and see her best friend.

"Alex... Alexandria! She's sleeping right now. They're only letting blood family in tonight." Scott had yelled her name then immediately quieted down, he kept a hand on his daughter's elbow, keeping her steady.

"What... what happened?" Alex asked her father, tremors racked her body as she tried to keep from crying.

"The worst injuries, are the punctured lung, broken ankle, and mild concussion. The doctors say she'll wake up tomorrow." Scott reassured his daughter, hugging her.

Alex sucked in a breath before letting the tears slip, "Wh-at ab-out Gabriel?" Alex asked, the sobs making it hard to talk.

"Only a concussion and a broken leg," Scott answered, holding his daughter.

Alex continued to sob, it was hard seeing two of your close friends hurt, well close friends kid brother. But still. It was hard, Alex soon felt another pair of arms wrap around her, she knew it could only be Alex.

**-Next Day-**

"Does anyone know where Stilinski and McCall are?" Coach shouted to his Economics class. Ah yes, Coach Finstock. He was still at Beacon Hills High school, nobody really knew why. Though if anyone passed it on, he would deny it with his life, but Coach had grown a love to this high school... and the kids. Though Coach did a small laugh, Stilinski, and McCall. Not his lacrosse boys, but their daughters- that was kinda weird to think about that he now had two generations of them. Those girls were just like their fathers' Coach have sworn over and over again, saying how those girls were the remakes of McCall and Stilinski.

"Ash got into a car crash, Coach." Andrew Dunbar told Coach, Dunbar- yet another miscreant he used to have. Liam Dunbar was a good kid, with anger issues. But Coach didn't mind, as lacrosse was about being aggressive.

"What does that have to do with McCall?" Coach shouted, looking over his students' faces, just a few more years then he would retire. Coach promised himself. He just had to stay for Stilinski and McCall's graduation. He wanted to see those two girls graduate like he saw those two boys graduate.

"Their best friends Coach. Alex wouldn't leave her side. Not even a million dollars could bribe her." Someone else said it was one of the girls- not one in McCall and Stilinski's pack of friends though. What was her name? Oh right Alani Māhealani, yet another daughter of one of his past students- 'God. How old am I, again?' Coach silently thought to himself staring at the girl.

"Well, that doesn't give her the right to skip school! What even is wrong with Stilinski to still be in the hospital?!" Coach shouted again, watching the teens glance at each other before one of the girls spoke up.

"Ash has a punctured lung, mild concussion, and a broken ankle. Those are the most violent of her injuries." The colorful haired girl spoke up- Right. Lila Hewitt- God how many kids of his past students did he have!?

Though Coach stood aghast at what he had just heard- a punctured lung? My god- how bad was this car crash. Though he didn't let that show, "Then does anyone know when they'll be back?!"

"Ash hasn't even woken up yet, coach." A new voice popped up, Jacob Parrish- Okay. At least it was a past student's kid. But he was a deputy kid. But still, the girl hadn't woken up yet. That must be bad. Coach mused silently to himself but couldn't help but worry about what was happening to one of his players.

"Huh. Well, what're you lookin' at! Get back to work!" Coach yelled, turning around, but the wolves (and hellhound) in the class managed to catch that calculating but worried look on his face.

**\--**

Alex stared at her best friend, she was only allowed in an hour ago, and Alex still can't believe how Ash looked. Bruises covered her arms and legs, a huge gash and bruise covered her face. Ash was hooked up to a breathing machine, helping her because of her punctured lung.to help with her punctured lung. Alex sighed, rubbing her temples. When did life get this complicated? Oh yeah. It's always been complicated- she only realized it when she was eight. When she first turned. God, that night was probably the most scared she's ever been.

**-Nine years ago-**

_It was a normal night at the McCall house, Malia and Scott McCall just tucked their daughter in and said good night, before going to bed themselves. Little Alexandria McCall had been peacefully sleeping in her princess sheets when her door opened. At first, like any eight-year-old think, Alexandria thought it was one of her parents. That was until she grabbed, causing her to scream._

_That scream woke Malia and Scott, both of them freaking out but also sent anger coursing through their veins as that scream belonged to their daughter. They ran towards their daughter's room, fangs out and claws bared, their eyes glowing- when they realized she wasn't there, they jumped out the window and followed their daughter's scent- something that they will never forget._

_They ran into the woods, the full moon shining beneath them, the leaves getting crushed under their weight. The smell like any other night, though that didn't bother the two supernaturals as the only smell they were bothering to follow were their daughters'._

_When they found her, about an hour later, she was tied to a tree scared to death. "Momma! Daddy!" She cried out, Malia and Scott got furious as the smell of fear around her. Scott went to get their daughter while Malia went to rip the man to shreds. "Daddy? What's happening?" The young girl asked looking up to her father._

_"Nothing darling, you're goin- you're going to be fine." Scott paused for a moment since he saw his daughter's' eyes glowing yellow. "We gotta go, momma will be right behind us," Scott told his daughter, cutting her binds with his claws, he hugged her tightly and petted her hair before encouraging to run. "We'll be right behind you, we promise."_

_Alexandria nodded, her face showing terror. Before running off, not that far though, so she could still see what was happening. Shocked, as she saw her own parents turning into something impossible! Alexandria was shocked herself as she felt her own nails growing and something in her mouth growing. "Daddy! Momma!" She cried, looking down at her hands._

_Scott looked towards his daughter before turning to his wife. "You go! Protect Alex at all costs!" Malia shouted at him, using her nickname. Scott huffed out a breath, not wanting to leave his wife, but after a moment of hesitation he realized his daughter's safety would always be more important. Though that moment of hesitation almost cost his daughter an early life._

_"ALEXANDRIA!" Scott shouted looking at his daughter, the man they had gone after had a partner, another werewolf with glowing icy cold blue eyes. The werewolf smirked at Scott, "Well what would it be Alpha McCall?" The werewolf asked, his claws going slowing across Alexandria's neck._

_Scott growled, about to go after the werewolf, though stopped when the werewolf turned around, only to be smacked with an aluminum baseball bat. "Hey, Scotty! Lydia had thought you guys were in trouble- so I went and what do ya know. You are." His best friend. Stiles Stilinski. Always to the rescue, but that didn't stop the werewolf, he managed to snag his claw into Alexandria's stomach, causing her to scream._

_"Stiles! Get Alexandria out of here!" Scott screamed at him, "Take her to Deatons! She just turned!"_

_Stiles nodded, a bit shocked as his niece got turned, he picked her up, putting pressure on her cut before running off to his jeep. "Hey, Hey Alexandria, stay awake for me. Please? You can do it." Stiles pleaded with his niece, putting her in the passenger side as he started the jeep._

_"But Uncle Stiles- I'm just so tired..." Alex trailed off, though was up again as Stiles shouted._

_"NO! Alexandria I know you're tired but please stay awake- Please." Stiles looked at his niece worried, he was breaking so many laws right now as he sped over to the veterinarian's clinic that he had gotten scaringly comfortable with over the past few years._

_"DEATON!" Stiles yelled as he entered the clinic, cradling Alexandria in his arms._

_"Stiles what's wro- why did you bring her here!? She should be in a hospital!" Dean shouted back, looking at his workers' daughter._

_"Scott said she turned tonight," Stiles told him, breathing quite rapidly. Deaton nodded, taking Alexandria into his own arms._

_"Well the best I can do for now is just stitch it- I'm not exactly sure if she'll heal right away because she is still a child," Deaton told him putting Alexandria onto the table, cleaning the cut and stitching it up._

_It took another few hours for Malia and Scott to enter the clinic, a bit banged up, only to find their daughter, Lydia, Stiles, and Ash all sleeping peacefully. Malia smiled softly at them, going near her daughter. Lydia awoke from hearing movements. She smiled at the couple. "Ash begged to come- Once she found out her best friend had turned. She wanted to be there for her." Lydia whispered to them, trying to keep her husband and daughter from waking up._

_"It's no problem- thank you for being here," Scott whispered back, giving her a hug, which Lydia returned. Crazy to think that Lydia once hated them and was the queen of the crowd. But now she married the nerd, had a daughter, and is apart of a werewolf pack... ha... supernatural pack I mean and is a banshee. How did all this happen again? Ah yes- Stiles brought Scott out into the woods to look for Lara Hale's body._

**-Present Time-**

Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia all stood outside of Ash's room looking in on the two girls, heartbroken seeing Alex weep over her best friend. "It's not fair," Malia mumbled looking at their girls.

"Nothing ever is," Scott told her, a frown on his face.

"When did things get this complicated?" Lydia asked leaning into her husband.

"Ever since Scott got bitten." Stiles deadpanned, hugging his wife closer.

The small group of four just lazily ginned at each other, but the three musketeers from the beginning couldn't help but think of the ones that didn't make it. Especially Allison. The girl who could be standing right next to Scott right now, instead of Malia, or maybe she'll be in France with Isaac Lahey.

Isaac Lahey. Oh, how that was a name they haven't heard of in years. Isaac separated from them since Allison's death and none of them had contact with him since well since Chris came back to help with the benefactor. Man, that was over what? 10? 15? Years ago.

"Ash!" Alex's shout cut off the four's thoughts, as they rushed inside her room. Seeing that Ash was, indeed awake.

"Ash! Oh my god- you scared the living hell out of us." Stiles told his daughter, giving her a hug.

"S-Sorry dad." Ash grinned sheepishly in her sleepy state, before looking around. "Where's Gabriel? Is he- is he okay?!" Ash rushed out.

This time Lydia laughed, "Gabriel's fine honey. Only a broken leg and a minor concussion- Let other people worry over you for once." Lydia bent down to kiss her daughter on her head.

"Sorry mom, it's just natural instinct by now."

 The rest of them laughed, Scott went to grab a nurse, which they had luckily got one almost immediately to check over Ash. Their little misfit of a family stood off to the side as the nurse checked over Ash.

**\--**

It only took about fifteen minutes in total before the nurse left, warning them that Ash is still tired so they shouldn't try and rile her up.

The little family talked for about ten minutes, about nothing really. Just memories really, or well the parents mainly just recalled their past.

But Stiles noticed his daughters face began to scrunch up in pain. "Ash- are you okay? I can go and get a nurse or up your pain meds." Stiles asked, rubbing his daughter's hand.

Ash just shook her head, her eyes closed so tightly that a few tears leaked out. "They're back dad." Ash let out one of the most broken whispers a parent could ever hear.

"Ashton- what do you mean they're back?" Stiles asked worry and curiosity cascading over his face as their family watched them.

"H-H-e wan-ts i-n." Ash whimpered clutching her head.

Stiles stared shocked glances towards Scott, Lydia, and Malia. They... They destroyed void! They destroyed the Nogitsune! Righ... Right?!

"No! Ash, whatever you do, don't let him in!" Stiles yelled at her, putting his hand on her knee, worried as ash began to scratch at her ears. But then she stopped, but not with a last silent whimper.

 

_"I-I-m so-r-rry d-ad."_


	5. Chapter 5

_***** _

_"I-I-m so-r-rry d-ad."_

After that silent whimper, Ash looked up her hands no longer covering her ears as she grinned sinisterly.  _"When is a door not a door?"_ She asked, her voice in that sickeningly sweet tone, not bothered by the blood dripping down the ride of her face or how her IV was practically pulling out of her skin.

"When it's ajar," Stiles mumbled out, looking at his daughter in uncertainty... no this... this was a shell of her. Suddenly the lights began to flicker, causing 'Ash' to let out a small sicking giggle as she stood up.  _"That's my queue!"_  The girl giggled right as the lights went out, the pack could hear the craziness going on outside the room when the lights turned back on, but dim.

"Generator." Scott supplied, this scene was terrifyingly familiar to him- this was just like when they lost Stiles with the blackout to the hospital when he fully turned void. When they thought he had frontotemporal dementia. Oh, and whaddya know, when Scott looked back at the bed, Ash was gone. Which caused Stiles to freak out even more.

"Stiles, C'mon calm down, we need to get out of here!" Scott called to his best friend, while Malia grabbed Alex's arm, running out. Lydia glanced back at her husband before following Malia and Alex out, trusting him in Scott's hands.

"But- Scott- we killed him! We... We did kill him- Right?!" Stiles yelled in panic, trying to calm his breaths- he will still exhausted from his panic attack earlier. Stiles began to look down at his hands, willing them to stop shaking by the straight will of his mind.

"Stiles, yes. We did kill him. We have to go! Like now!" Scott told his best friend, grabbing taking Stiles's wrists into his own hands. "Hey... Hey! Stiles, look at me." Scott tried to get his friend's attention, looking into Stiles' eyes. Which after a minute, Stiles looked into Scott's eyes too, nodding.

Scott grinned, grabbing Stiles's wrist, practically dragging him out of the hospital, trying to get them out of there as quick as they can.

**\--**

Drake Talbot sighed, he sat on a chair, doing his homework. He started to look down at his hands, slowly beginning to grow his claws, staring at them. If he ever did get with Alexandria, he would have to tell the ugly truth of who he is- of what he is. Drake turned his head, hearing a knock on his door.

"Hey, Dad. Whatcha need?" Drake asked, retracting his claws.

"First off, why'd you have your claws out?" Brett asked his son, curiosity in his eyes.

Drake shrugged, "No reason."

Brett eyed him suspiciously, "Is it about a girl?"

"Wha- Dad!" Drake shouted, immediately becoming flustered.

Brett's jaw dropped, laughing. "It is! Isn't it?!"

"How'd you figure that out by my claws?!"

Brett laughed again, coming closer to pat his son on his shoulder. "I had done the same kind of thing for your mom, wondering how to tell her. Though, tell me. Whose this girl?"

Drake's expression dropped a little at the mention of his mom. His mom had left them when he was only five years old. Drake always thought it was his fault for some reason, maybe it was because she left the day after he first turned. She probably never wanted a werewolf son.

"Oh uh, her name's Alexandria McCall. She uh prefers Alex though. She goes to Beacon Hills, she's on the lacrosse team, actually." Drake answered, tapping his foot lightly.

Brett paused at the name McCall, then let out a snort at the mention of a lacrosse team. "So that's why your Coach threw a fit after the last game."

"Yep. For us getting beat by a small, seventeen-year-old girl."

Brett nodded, before pulling out his phone, pausing for a moment. He tapped on his son's door frame, "I have to make a call, I'll let you continue your homework... or girl problems."

"Daddd!" Drake whined as he heard his dad cackling laughter down the hallway. Drake sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk, eyeing his phone. Drake banged his table with his fist before picking up his phone. He searched his contacts and then clicked on Alex's contact, laughing at what she called herself. It was, 'Lil' shortie :)'

Drake sent her a text, surprised at how quickly she answered back.

 

**\--**

Brett sighed, calling an old contact name on his phone, someone he hasn't called in a long time.

_"Brett?" The old, familiar voice called._

"Hey, McCall. Just thought you would want to know that my son asked your daughter out." Brett grinned, looking at his son through his doorway before walking into the kitchen, they lived in an apartment, it was kinda big for the small family of two, but it worked.

_"Huh. Interesting to know."_

"Yeah. I just thought I would let you know, so we could get the popcorn ready to see who would crack first of what creature they were." Brett grinned as he heard a laugh over the phone.

_"Yeah, that would be fun. So your son, he's a werewolf?"_

"Yeah, Drake. I'm guessing Alex is one too."

_"Yeah. She is." Scott confirmed._

Brett nodded to himself, as Scott couldn't see him. "Yeah, I guess you would want to know, um do you need any help with anything?" Brett asked, trying to keep their conversation going on. Though he was confused as there was silence for a few moments.

_"There is actually."_

"Oh?" Well, this piqued Brett's interest.

_"Yeah um, we ran into something we had a run in with before. But uh I think we need everyone's help on this."_

"Yeah, of course, do you want me to come over."

_"Yeah, that would be better. I'll text you my address, uh come here as quickly as you can."_

"Yeah, I'll be there right away, see you in a few."

_"Yeah, cya."_

Scott hung up first, Brett went to his son's door. "Hey, I'm going out for a bit. Uh, behave- no parties or girls over!" Brett told his son, and once he received a noise of confirmation, Brett left, grabbing his keys along the way as he plugged Scott's address into his phone.

**\--**

Scott looked down at his phone after he texted Brett his address before placing it down on his table, he then turned to his wife and two friends.

"Ash is possessed by the nogitsune." He simply stated, as if he was still trying to wrap his own mind around it. He looked at everyone, sparing a glance to his daughter, who was on the couch, playing on her phone.

"Yep," Lydia replied back, sighing, she didn't want what about to her husband happen to her daughter- hell nobody did. No one wanted to relive this.

Scott sighed, "We need to get contacts, that was just Brett on the phone, he should be over in a few."

Stiles nodded before pausing, "Brett Talbot?" He asked, curiosity and confusion jarring his concerned and determined expression, and at Scott's nod, he continued speaking, "Why'd Brett Talbot call? We haven't heard from him since like the benefactor!"

"Apparently his son asked Alexandria out," Scott whispered, so Alex wouldn't hear him, though everyone else do have surprised looks.

"My daughter is dating?" Malia asked, eyes wide.

"It could be worse." Lydia shrugged, making Malia look at her.

"How could it be worse?"

"She could not be a virgin, or she and this boy could've had sex and the reason why they're dating is that she's pregnant," Stiles supplied, answering for his wife.

"Why would you say that?!" Malia asked, frantic, wanting to walk over to her daughter.

"Relax! Mal. I saw them exchanging numbers after the game yesterday." Lydia was quick to reassure Malia, by putting a hand on her shoulder and using a nickname she created for her.

"Guys! Back to the topic at hand!" Scott whispered-shouted at them, again so Alex wouldn't hear. There were apologetic expressions on all three of them before Scott continued. "We need to bring back some old friends," Scott smirked, picking up his phone.

**\--**

Isaac Lahey sighed as he picked up his phone, trying to calm the crying baby in his arms. Wonder who would be calling at this hour, as it was around 15:30 for him. (2:30 am)

_"Isaac!" Isaac paused at the familiarity of the voice when he realized who it was his eyes widened._

"Scott?!"

_"Yeah, buddy, it's me. Is- Is that a crying baby?!"_

Isaac let out a short laugh, still trying to calm the baby in his arms, the phone now in between his shoulder and ear as he went to get the baby something to eat.

"Yeah, my uh youngest. He's only three months."

_Scott let out a small awe before continuing to speak. "We uh have a small problem."_

"What is it?" Isaac asked, feeding a bottle to his son. You may be wondering where his wife was, yeah um she died of childbirth.

_"The nogitsune is back."_

That simple statement almost made Isaac drop his baby. "What?!"

_"Yeah, he uh possessed Stiles' daughter."_

Isaac jaw dropped, to the ground some may say. "Wait, Stiles' has a daughter, and second, I thought we got rid of all remnants of it!" Isaac whispered-shouted into his phone, putting the bottle down and now bouncing his son in his arms.

_"Yeah. I do too. Basically, the whole pack does."_

"Huh. I guess I need a return visit anyway. Who'd he end up with, anyway?"

_"Lydia."_

That caused Isaac to splutter, almost dropping his baby for the second time this night. "How!?"

_"Lydia realized she loved him after the ghost riders incident-"_

"Ghost Riders? What the- What are those?" Isaac once again spluttered, walking into his room to put his son down in his crib.

_"Right. Your invitation got lost in the mail, every time it seems like and we couldn't find any of your social media accounts._ _I just got your phone number from Chris." Scott answered back, it sounded like he was multitasking as well if the sounds of pans banging together didn't give anything away._

"Wow. Yeah, It seems like I missed quite a bit." Isaac laughed, sitting on his bed now.

_"Yeah it does, but you will come and help us... right?"_

Isaac sighed, nodding for a moment before realizing Scott couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'll be on a plane as soon as I book a flight."

_"Perfect! Thanks, Isaac. We'll catch you up as soon as you get here. I'll let you sleep now."_

"Yeah, no problem. G'night." Isaac said his farewell before hanging up, rubbing his hands over his face as he went to grab his laptop, trying to see the earliest flight he could get to California, which seemed to be eight in the morning, which wasn't so bad, but it would be a long trip, but suddenly a voice jostled Issac out of his thoughts.

"Daddy?" A small, tired voice asked, causing Isaac to look up and softly smile.

"Hey, there munchkin. What are you doing up?" Isaac asked, putting his laptop to the side.

"I heard you talking." The five-year-old answered, rubbing her eyes.

Isaac sighed, before opening his arms, which the little girl ran too. "I'm sorry for waking you, darling."

"'s fine daddy." The young girl answered before looking up. "Who were you talking too?"

"Just an old friend, pumpkin," Isaac answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh." The young girl said, before emitting a yawn.

"Tired?" The young girl nodded, snuggling into Isaac, causing him to softly laugh. "Before you fall asleep, what do you say to go on a plane later today?"

This caused the young girl to look up, curiosity in her eyes. "To where?"

"We're going to visit some of Daddy's old friends," Isaac answered, hugging his daughter

"That would be fun." The girl answered, letting out another yawn, her eyes began to flutter closed as she leaned against Issac.

"Why don't you go to sleep, pumpkin." Isaac only got a soft nod out of the girl before she fully fell asleep, her soft snores causing Isaac to smile as he booked a plane ticket for three. Isaac sighed, as he leaned back. He would have to find their passports too. Yes, he made one for all of them, just in case he had a reason to go back to Beacon Hills without a deadly supernatural creature coming to rip Beacon Hills apart again.

**\--**

Alex let out a sigh as she washed off her plate and fork, putting it in the dishwasher.

"Alexandria, can you uh head up to bed?" Alex heard her dad ask, Alex, glanced back at her father, confusion going across her features.

"Dad, it's only 9:27," Alex stated, checking her phone for the time.

"Well uh, I just thought it would be great for you to get good rest for school tomorrow," Scott answered, stuttering a little bit trying to think of an excuse. But this caused Alex to be confused even more.

"Dad, it's Friday."

"Right! Uh, Alexandria. Just go to bed." Scott just bluntly said, causing Alex to look at him for a minuted before sighing and putting her head down before bringing it back down again.

"Fine Dad. Night." Alex said, going in for a hug.

"Night, Alexandria," Scott answered, hugging his daughter back and kissing her on the top of the head before letting her go.

Alex sighed, waving goodbye to Lydia and Stiles before going to her room. Alex was insisted for everyone to call her Alex only a few days after she first turned. Saying she was grown up now, therefore everyone should call her Alex. Even though everyone agreed her dad still called her Alexandria. After a few months, Alex finally just gave up and let her father continue to call her Alexandria.

Once Alex reached her room, she changed into her pajamas, as she was still in her lacrosse uniform from yesterday. Give her a break- She hasn't been home since yesterday! After she changed Alex dramatically flopped down on her bed, pulling out her phone to text Drake again, even if it's only been two hours since they last texted, Alex wanted to ask him something.

 Alex continued to text him for about thirty more before saying goodbye and slowly fell asleep, not noticing the figure outside her bedroom window. Lucky for her though, they left once they saw her door open, which was just Malia checking on her daughter.

**-It's around 10:20 pm now-**

Brett sighed, knocking on the door of the McCall residence, and once the door answered he quickly sputtered out an apology. "I'm sorry! There was traffic and I had to do something for work-"

"Brett! It's fine, just come in, the rest of the pack is here- minus the kids and a few members. Who should be getting here in a few days." Scott's voice interrupted Brett's apology. Brett just nodded before going in.

"So you guys must be wondering why I asked you all to come here tonight, at ten at night.' Scott began, going into the living room. There were many nods across of everyone, and tired yawns going across a few people. Brett's eyes widen- this was a pretty big pack already and only eight members were here!

"The nogitsune is back," Scott told them, causing some people to look surprised and others to look confused AKA Brett, Hayden, and Corey that looked confused, while Liam and Mason looked shocked.

"You told me you killed it!" Liam shouted, accusingly at Scott.

"We thought we did! No yelling! Alexandria's sleeping." Scott told them, his voice slightly raised to get his point across.

"Wait if the Nogitsune is back- shouldn't he be possessing someone?" Mason asked looking at the four older members of the pack.

This caused Stiles to nod. "Yeah. It's possessing my daughter."

Gasps were heard across the room before Hayden spoke up, "Okay yeah, this sounds extreme, but can someone please tell us what the hell is a nogitsune?!"

"The nogitsune is a demonic spirit who thrives on pain, strife, and chaos. It's also known as a... dark kitsune. It is known to be a fox." Lydia answered, but at dark kitsune, she turned to Scott. "Kitsune. See if you can get Kira on the phone. We might need her."

Scott nodded pulling out his phone, but then looked up to his pack. "The last time the nogitsune was here, it possessed Stiles. It killed a lot of people. Including the ones closes to us."

Many nods went across the room before Scott spoke up again. "We need to keep an extra eye out, tell your kids to keep an eye out for Ash in school. Stiles, do you know where Derek is? We could use him."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, actually. I'm pretty sure he rebuilt the Hale House." This caused a look of surprised to cross his face before turning to Lydia.

"Do you think you can get in contact with Jackson and Ethan? We could get all the help we can get." Scott asked, Lydia immediately nodded pulling out her phone.

Scott grinned, "Is there anyone else we might need?" Scott asked scanning the faces of his pack.

"What about Danny?" Stiles asked, tilting his head.

"Danny? Danny Māhealani?!" Scott asked, confused. They haven't seen Danny since the last Nogitsune incident!

"No, Danny Phantom. Yes! Danny Māhealani, you dumbass!" Stiles hit Scott upside the head rolling his eyes.

"Ow! Wait, where is he?" Scott asked, rubbing his head from where he was hit.

"One, dude, you're a werewolf. It'll heal. Secondly, he's somewhere in Beacon Hills." Stiles answered, smacking Scott upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Scott whined, forgetting his pack was there momentarily.

"I just felt like it." Stiles shrugged with a laugh, which set off the laughter of the rest of the pack. Causing Scott to pout, then roll his eyes.

"All right, All right. It's almost eleven at night! Go home and sleep, keep an out for Ash, the nogitsune, or uh... any supernatural events."

The McCall pack nodded, going out to their cars and to go home and their separate ways. Once they left, Scott went to pull out his phone, calling his old lover.

**\--**

Kira sighed she's been driving for a while now. She's just lucky her son and daughter are asleep in the back, while her other son is sitting next to her, asleep. She's driving back to Beacon Hills after a nasty divorce with her husband. Which left her not that much money, a sixteen-year-old son and a set of three-year-old twins. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, she quickly answered it, in the hope it wouldn't disturb her children's sleep, though worried as she had Bluetooth linked up for her car.

_"Kira!" A familiar voice hit her, her eyes widened as she realized who it was._

"Scott?!" Kira whispered-yelled, wondering why he would be calling her at the ungodly hour of eleven at night... then again he is a creature of the moon.

" _We have a problem. The nogitsune is back." That statement almost made Kira lose control of the car._

"What?!" Kira whispered-yelled once again trying to grasp how the nogitsune is back. They killed it!

_"We really don't know how it's back, we might need your help, though," Scott said, his voice was laced of hope and worry._

Kira couldn't help but find herself nodding, "You're lucky. I'm heading to Beacon Hills, right now."

_"You are?! Perfect! I'll see you soon!" Scott cheered before hanging up, not letting Kira say her farewell._

Kira nodded, "Hope you don't mind three extra things." She found herself muttered, glancing back at her children. Kira was practically praying to god that no one will die this time around, but then again, she may have just jinxed them.

**-Around 12:30 pm the next day-**

Stiles sighed, he was looking at his phone constantly as he got out of the police cruiser he managed to bring with him to the remodel of the Hale house. All honesty, Stiles had to give a compliment to whoever rebuilt it because it was looking like it never got burnt down, then again that would be the point of it.

Stiles walked up the stone steps, knocking on the door before stepping back a little bit, surprised to see a teenage girl with curly hair to open the door. Stiles opened his mouth then closed it, tilting his head. "Hi! Uh- I was just wondering if I can speak to your dad?" Stiles asked after a moment of awkward silence.

The girl raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Uh huh and who are you?"

Stiles sighed, "Sheriff Stilinski." Stiles winced as he didn't really like the Sheriff title, as it belonged to his dad first. Stiles dug in his pocket for his ID, showing it to the girl before pocketing it.

"And how am I suppose to believe you?" The girl sneered.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the girl, looking quite offended at how the girl spoke. "Look, I'm just an old friend of your dad's and I have to talk to him."

The girl opened her mouth, to reply back, most likely a sarcastic remark but a new voice called, it was another female, but strangely familiar. "Andriette? Who's at the- Stiles?"

"Braeden?" Stiles asked, looking at the old mercenary, quite accusingly before he looked back at what he presumed to be her daughter.

**-Around 1:13pm-**

Alex giggled to herself as she stared at herself in the full body mirror she had in her room, as she got ready for her date with Drake. They were just going for coffee then a simple walk in the park. Alex twirled herself around once again, she sometimes wondered how Scott and Malia McCall were her parents as neither of them did anything girly- well sometimes her dad did help with her hair, and he was actually pretty good at it! She swore she was actually Aunt Lydia's child and Ash was Malia's child.

Alex sighed as she thought about her best friend. They still had no leads about the missing girl. But for the moment that didn't bother Alex, the adults were handling it- all she had to worry about her date with Drake Talbot- not her best friend that she's been friends with since diapers. Okay, yeah Alex was freaking out. She tried her best to convey it though.

Alex straightened out her black skirt, as she went to grab her jean jacket from her chair to put over her black crop top. She had put ankle boots on, lucky that she remembered to put on tights as well. Alex grabbed a gold necklace her mother got her a while back and put it on, smiling as she let her curly hair flow down her back. Though when Alex stepped closer to the mirror, she groaned spotting a pimple growing right on her chin.

Alex sighed, grabbing her makeup bag off her desk as she began to put on her makeup, covering all her blemishes, Alex went for a nude for her makeup again, as she smacked her lips together to make sure the lipstick was even on both sides. Alex grinned at her appearance, grabbing her phone, smiling as she received a text from Drake, asking where she was. Alex grinned even more, if that was possible, before typing a reply, saying she was leaving.

Alex gave herself a once over in the mirror before bounding down the steps, trying to get out of the house without her parents noticing but it wasn't her parents that noticed. It was Lydia.

"So, Alexandria, my dear. Where do you think you're going all dressed up?" Lydia asked her niece, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Nowhere, Aunt Lydia!" Alex rushed out, wincing as it was pretty suspicious. "Call me Alex!" Alex added on when she registered her real name.

Lydia just nodded before standing up, putting her magazine down. "It's a boy. Isn't it?" Lydia asked, a smirk coming over her face. Alex sighed, nodding, a smile going over her face. Lydia squealed.

"Finally, you're getting a man! Oh, I just thought I would tell you, we're having quite a lot of company over later." Lydia told her niece, giving her a once over.

Though, Alex ignored the last part of what Lydia said, instead she looked down at herself, starting to feel insecure as she looked up again.

"Now, now, dear. Drop that look. You have a date and you look as beautiful as ever! Don't worry, I won't give you the safe sex talk." Lydia laughed at the absolute mortification on Alex's face. "Go! Go!" Lydia then ushered her out, pushing her to the door.

Alex quickly got out, not wanting the 'safe sex talk' from her aunt. I mean it probably would be better than her parents, but still. Alex rolled her shoulders back before entering her car, she spun the keys around her fingers a few times before putting them in the starting engine, she buckled her seatbelt and set off towards the coffee shop she agreed to meet Drake at.

**\--**

Lydia sighed as she watched her niece leave. Lydia rolled her shoulders back before going on her phone. Alex was going to get herself mixed into trouble, Lydia swore, she could just feel Alex getting beat up or something. Lydia shook the feeling from her as she pressed call on an old contact.

"Lydia?" Lydia smiled at the familiarity of her ex's voice.

"Hey, Jackson. We need some help."

_"So the great ol' Scott McCall needs some help?"_

Lydia sighed, "It's different than that Jackson- Is Ethan with you- he needs to hear this too."

_Once Jackson heard that she needed Ethan, he immediately grew concerned. "Um yeah, hold on."_

Lydia could hear him call for Ethan and after just a moment she heard Ethan's voice on the phone.  _"Hey, Lydia, why do you need me too?"_

Lydia sighed, "The nogitsune is back." She bluntly said, waiting for the replies.

_"WHAT?!" Ethan roared over the phone._

_Lydia winced, she should've said something beforehand. "Okay Lydia, I don't know what a nogitsune is- but since Ethan is freaking out I'm guessing it's bad- we'll be over by seven... hopefully."_

Lydia nodded before pausing, "Wait!" She exclaimed,

_"What?!" Jackson asked, frantic._

Lydia was about to speak when she heard crashing in the background, she winced. "Are you still in contact with Danny?"

_Lydia could practically see Jackson sputter in his movements. "What do you think Lydia?!"_

Lydia let out a small laugh, "I'm guessing yes. We need him too. So bring him- Oh and meet at Scott's at seven, not my place."

Lydia grinned, hanging up so she didn't have to hear Jackson's responses as she grabbed her own keys and left the McCall residence, going home as she had to get some stuff done herself.

**\--**

Jackson stared shocked at his phone... she hung up on him! Though Jackson winced as he heard Ethan break something again. He turned, seeing his oldest cower away. This immediately caused a red flag.

"Ethan... ETHAN!" Jackson roared, Ethan stopped panting heavily, turning to look at his husband.

"You're scaring Clem! Calm the hell down!" Jackson yelled at his husband, gathering his daughter into his arms.

At the mention of his daughter, Ethan looked up, eyes wide. "Clementine... Clem! I'm sorry, daddy just got mad." Ethan apologized profusely to his daughter, a pained look on his face when his daughter just buried her head into Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson sighed, "What's the nogitsune?"

Ethan looked down before looking back up again, "The nogitsune killed my brother." Ethan simply stated, before grabbing the keys off of the key rack. "I'm picking up Cameron and Luca!" Ethan exclaimed, slamming the door behind him.

Jackson sighed, Ethan's brother was always a had subject. Jackson just shook his head, before pulling out his phone and clicking on his best friends name.

_"Jackson?" Jackson smiled at the familiar voice_.

"Hey, Danny-boy. The McCall pack wants your assistance." Jackson told him, bouncing his daughter in his arms.

_"For what?' Danny asked Jackson, smiled he could see the confused look on his face,_

"It's something about a Nogitsune, I think," Jackson answered, rubbing his face, as he put the phone between his shoulder and ear.

_Danny paused for a moment. "Yeah, I'll be there. What time- and can I bring my kids?"_

Jackson laughed at the last part. "Yeah. That's what I'm doing, at seven apparently. At McCall's house." Jackson answered.

_"Okay, I have to go- I'll cya there."_

"Cya there."

**\--**

"Stiles. Why are you here?" Braeden asked, wiping her hands on her pants.

"I need to speak to Derek," Stiles answered, Braeden, nodded, understanding this was probably some big supernatural thing, again.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry for Andriette she's always been wary of strangers. Oh, Andriette do you know when your sister is getting home from picking up your younger brother and sister?" Braeden asked, letting Stiles in, pushing Andriette in with her.

"No, mom. I haven't talked to Adara since she left. Or Aaron." Andriette said, following her mom. Braeden nodded, sighing.

"Okay. How 'bout you go talk with Stiles, he's an... an old family friend. Oh and he knows about the supernatural so don't hold anything back." Braeden winked at her oldest daughter before leaving to try and find her husband.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, like mom said, I'm worried for newcomers." Andriette apologized to Stiles, looking down.

"It's fine, you don't have to worry about that, I get like that too." Stiles was quick to reassure her, Andriette nodded, looking up, she let out a breath, that she seemed to be holding.

"So uh, how'd you meet my dad?" Andriette asked, looking at him.

Stiles let out a small laugh. "Well, his creepy Uncle Peter turned my best friend, and with that Derek taught Scott, my best friend how to be a werewolf."

"Actually, I think you helped him the most Stiles." A new voice entered the living room, which caused the two to turn their heads.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, going in for a hug, which Derek somehow accepted, only for a second before pushing him away.

"Braeden said you needed me. What for?"

Stiles sighed looking at Derek, "The nogitsune is back."

**\--**

Alex grinned, stepping out of her car as she entered the coffee shop to meet Drake. Alex looked around the coffee shop, grinning as she spotted her date. He was sporting a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. As well he had a jean jacket. Alex had to laugh at how similar their outfit was. "Dude! Why'd you copy me?!" Alex exclaimed to him when she walked up to him.

Drake looked at her confused before looking at her outfit, then down at his. His eyes widened comically. "Wha- I ha- How- I didn't know! I swear!' Drake sputtered out a response, standing up rather quickly.

Alex laughed loudly, not caring about the glares sent her way. "Drake. Hon, calm down, it's fine." Alex said when she could catch her breath properly.

Drake smiled at the pet name but said nothing to it, just rolled his eyes. "You made me freak out!" Drake accused with a laugh, pointing his finger at her, but it made Alex laugh again.

"Okay, okay. Let's just calm down." Alex finished off her laughing fit and began to sit down on a chair. Drake did the same, shaking his head.

"So tell me about your life," Alex asked, tilting her head at Drake.

"My life?" Drake asked, confused.

"Yeah! Like family life, school life, home life, whatever! I just want to know about you!" Alex exclaimed, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh! Yeah, uh well it's just my dad and I. My mom left when I was five if I can remember correctly." Drake said with a shrug.

Alex eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Drake said his mom left. "Who would ever leave you?" she asked, looking somewhat concerned for her date.

"Who knows really. I was only five." Drake shrugged again, Alex just nodded.

"Well it's just my parents and I. But well, their best friends are like my family, I like actually call them aunt and uncle." Alex shared, Drake, nodded.

"That's cool. You must have one close family then." Drake responded, with a smile on his face. Alex nodded, before motioning Drake to go again.

"Oh well uh, my favorite color is blue, I guess. There really isn't anything interesting about me." Drake shrugged, looking down. He seriously couldn't think of anything! Now, how was he suppose to get the girl?!

Alex nodded, "Same I guess." She shrugged, causing Drake to look up at her.

"Seriously?! But you're so cool!" Drake exclaimed, causing him to be shushed by the people in the coffee shop, causing him to say a few apologies.

Alex laughed at him, before tilting her head. "Like what?" She asked, curiosity laced with her voice.

"Like, I don't know. You play on a lacrosse team with all guys! You must get something out of that!" Drake exclaimed, this time quieter.

But, Alex just shrugged. "Not really. Besides, my best friend, who's a girl, is on the team too. The boys gravitate to her." Alex said her voice seemed to get sadder at the mention of her best friend.

"Why do they gravitate to her? Is it because she's like a whore or something? Or is she just prettier than you?" Drake asked, but at the mention of a whore, Alex hit him. He exclaimed 'ow,' causing Alex to roll her eyes.

"First off, boys are so dramatic. Second off, she would never be a 'whore.' If a boy even called her that or tried to get near her like that she would actually punch him in the dick. She actually did that before. No joke. In like eighth grade she got into a fight with a guy, just because he called her girl."

Drake's eyes widened at her explanation. "Remind to never get on her bad side."

"Noted," Alex smirked, they stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Drake put his hand in the top of Alex's.

"Let's get out of here," Drake smirked, grabbing Alex's wrist, and pulled her out, dragging her in the direction of a park. Alex just grinned and let him drag her, wondering what he planning for her.

**\--**

"How is the nogitsune back?!" Derek shouted, looking at Stiles like he was a mad-man.

"I have no idea! But he's possessing my daughter!" Stiles yelled back, you could see the worry clear in his eyes, and if you cared to look a little closer you can see the hurt and pain hidden deeply in his whiskey-colored eyes.

Derek stared at his old friend for a moment before growling. This wasn't fair! How is the nogitsune back?! They trapped him... "Stiles... didn't we trap the nogitsune?" Derek said after a moment, trying to recall the exact moments correctly... yeah... didn't Isaac trap that Firefly in that triskele box?!

Stiles paused for a moment, "We did... Isaac did. I'll text Scott. Isaac should be over anywhere past six o'clock." Stiles said, bringing out his phone about to text when he heard the front door open.

"We're home!" A female voice called, Stiles looked towards Derek for an explanation, but Derek just grimaced.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Derek called back, giving a warning look to Stiles to stay quiet.

"Hey, dad! I was just wondering if- Who's that?" A new female entered the kitchen, looking strikingly similar to the girl that uh 'greeted' him at the door, wasn't her name Andriette?

"Hey, Adara. This is one of my old friends, his name is Stiles." Derek responded, watching his daughter, Stiles stared in confusion, about to say something when two more bodies entered the kitchen.

"Daddy!" A sweet young voice called, attacking Derek at the legs, while an older boy walked in, just throwing a nod towards Derek, before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Derek! How many kids do you have?!" Stiles exclaimed, causing the two new kids to look at him.

Derek sighed, he easily picked up the young girl attached to his legs. "Only four Stiles. You already met the twins, my oldest's. Andriette and Adara, they're eighteen. That's my son Noah, he's seventeen, and then there's this little angel is Deidre. She's eleven." Derek explained, giving Deidre a kiss on the head as he said her name. Stiles just nodded.

"Well, that's just great, Derek. Real great." Stiles muttered before typing away at his phone, trying to tell Scott about the triskele box.

**-It's a little over 6 pm now-**

Scott sighed, rubbing his face as he went over the text messages again, okay, he had to admit, this was a little too stressful for him. He'd have to ask Isaac about triskele box, to see if he knew anything about it. Scott slightly jumped as he felt pressure on his shoulders, he turned to look, seeing his wife. He smiled lightly at her.

"It's never going to get easier, is it?" Malia asked lightly, a small frown on her face. Scott slowly shook his head.

"I don't think it will," Scott whispered, though he turned his head once he heard a knock on the door, he looked at Malia confused, Isaac and Kira both said they wouldn't be there for a few more hours and if it was Lydia or Stiles they would've just knocked then opened it immediately.

Scott got up, and slowly walked to the door giving a curious glance to Malia before opening, surprised to see Kira, carrying a three-year-old it seemed, then what surprised him more was the teenage boy next to her, carrying what seems to be another three-year-old.

"K-Kira! You said you wouldn't be back for a few more hours!" Scott exclaimed, giving her a one-armed hugged.

"I thought I would surprise you guys!" Kira exclaimed, seemingly happy, though he apparently didn't convey it. She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair was all frizzy and everywhere, also it seemed like she had a healing bruise on her chin?!

Scott nodded before coming into realization, "Here let me take your daughter." Scott said taking Kira's daughter from her arms into his own, that simple action made it seem like she was ten thousand pounds lighter.

"Thank you, so much!" Kira sighed rolling her shoulders back.

"Hey, Kira. What happened to your chin?" Malia asked, greeting one of her old friends while taking the other three-year-old into her arms from the teenagers.

Kira looked up, "Oh, Lucinda has one huge throwing arm." Kira lied easily, before realization came to her face, "Oh my god! I didn't introduce you guys! I'm so sorry!" Kira rambled before clearing her throat. "Sorry, sorry. So this one is Orion, he's sixteen and my oldest- obviously." Kira put an arm around her son before looking at the child in Scott's arms. "That Lucinda, she's a feisty one for sure, and Malia you're holding Dante, he's really quiet compared to his sister. Oh! There twins, sorry. Um both they're both three." Kira explained, her eyes opening and closing trying to keep herself awake.

"Hey, Kira, why don't you go sleep in the guest bedroom, we'll take care of everything else," Malia suggested, as her husband was busy talking to Lucinda.

Kira's eyes widened. "Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!" Kira exclaimed before turning to her oldest. "Orion, listen to Aunt Malia and Uncle Scott, I need a nap okay?" The young boy nodded, watching his mother leave the room.

Malia looked at the young boy, smiling. "Hi, Orion. Do you want anything to eat maybe?" The boy nodded, following Malia into the kitchen. Scott looked after them before going to Kira's car and unpacking it, still with Lucina in his arms. If Kira didn't have any furniture for the two toddlers, he was sure he had some of Alexandria's old furniture in the basement. Speaking of Alexandria, where was she?

Though the cry of Lucinda interrupted his thoughts, Alexandria no longer on his mind as he went to figure out what was wrong with Lucinda.

**-One Hour Later, around 7 pm now-**

Scott grinned as he heard more knocks on the door, presuming Isaac was at the door. But got a surprised as Isaac wasn't the only one at the door. So were Jackson and Ethan... and five kids? Oh, and Lydia and Stiles of course... and was that Derek Hale pulling up... with Braeden and his kids?? Oh yes, it also just makes sense that Danny Māhealani would show up with his kids. Okay, so they need some catching up to do.

It took a while but introductions were finally made. Scott was quite surprised at how many kids everyone had. Isaac had two, Harley being the oldest at five and then a three-month-year old, whose name was Atlas.

Derek had four kids, that was quite a shock for Scott, though he quickly learned all of their personalities. Andriette was quite feistier than her twin, Adara who was mainly relaxed and happy. While Noah was closed and secluded, much like Derek, Scott noted, eyeing Aaron. Then there was sweet little Deidre. The young girl was just shy and ended up hiding behind Derek the entire time.

Then Jackson and Ethan. They ended up with three kids, Clementine being the oldest at six, then Cameron at four, and then the youngest, Luca at two.

Then finally, there were Danny's kids- his husband not present. Alani, a sweet and reserved girl- but did hold the smarts and the aura where you just hand to like her, the same kind of aura Danny had. Then there was sweet little Kai- around the same age as Gabriel, who was out of the hospital and sitting on the couch, right now.

Oh. Did I forget to mention that the entire pack was at his house right now? Including the kids. Scott gave everyone the basic rundowns, there were some shocked faces, some angry faces, but there were mostly pained faces from the older kids. Who mostly was just shocked at what their family had to endure.

Scott grinned, he was currently standing in the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, with a beer in hand. They had ordered pizza for the pack, it was around 13 pizzas to feed everyone. But Scott wasn't worried about the cost for the moment as he smiled at his pack, this all started with Stiles pulling him into the woods in the middle of the night to look for Lara Hale's body. By chance, Peter Hale bit him, and he turned into a werewolf. Then all of a sudden, with a blink of his eyes they ended up here, with the entire pack having their own children.

Scott turned when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, turning to see his best friend. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Stiles wondered aloud, looking towards his best friend.

"Yeah. It really is." Scott answered back, glancing back at his pack- no family. This was his family.

"Who knew this would've come out of from me dragging you out in the middle of the woods."

"To look for a dead body," Scott added on with a smirk.

"To look for a dead body." Stiles agreed with a smile.

The peaceful atmosphere got set off by the sound of Scott's phone ringing. Scott shot a confused looked towards Stiles, everyone who could call him was right here in-  _Shit._

His daughter! How could he forget about his daughter, and what do you know, that was her calling.

"Alexandria! Where are you?! I mean it's my fault too, but wh-"

_"Mr. McCall?" A broken, tired voice whispered into the phone, Scott paused this wasn't a voice he's heard before... and it was male._

"Who is this and why do you have my daughter's phone?" Scott asked heatedly, causing a few people to look his way.

_"I'm Drake Talbot, I was on a date with your daughter- we-we..." The boy stuttered, causing Scott to get more agitated._

"Drake, I need to you to calm down and tell me what happened," Scott said calmly into the phone, eager and agitated look on his face.

_"We were attacked."_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Around two hours before-**

Drake smiled softly at Alex as they walked through the preserve together, their hands interlaced as they walked. But Drake, he could not get over the beauty of Alexandria Rosalina-Claudia McCall. The way her light brown hair would flow down her back, or how she would get this puppy-dog look whenever she was being told something. Or how her left eye twitches whenever she was telling something that majorly upset her in the past. Hell, even when some of her lipstick had got messed up from her biting her lips too much. When Drake realized figured out what he was doing, he thought this exact thing:

_Oh shit. I'm falling in love._

Though before Drake could look away, Alex caught his look. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked, her eyes wide as she brought her hands up to her face, trying to fix whatever she thought was messed. Causing, Drake to grab her wrists to pull them down. Drake stared right into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." Drake simply stated, a small, shy smile coming onto his face when saying it. This caused Alex to look up at him, her mouth slightly parted.

"W-what?" Alex stuttered, eyes wide. Drake just smiled, even more, he put his hand up, cupping her cheek, moving closer to the girl.

"Can I..." Drake trailed off, closing the distance between them. Alex was shocked at first but then kissed back. I mean- this  _boy_  just stole her first kiss- And no that kiss in second grade under the table didn't count. She couldn't even that guy's name. She wasn't like Aunt Lydia in high school. Or Ash. Ash lost her virginity in Coach's office of all things in freshman year. Alex could never get the name out of her, but Ash did say something about how he was getting taken out of school for homeschooling or something of that matter.

Drake continued to kiss Alex, he too was shocked- He normally wasn't that straight forward! He swears! But he just  _loved_  the feeling of her soft lips against his. Drake just loved how this girl made him feel, with the butterflies in his stomach to his head where he could barely form proper sentences. Hell, he especially felt in his heart which was beating like a hundred beats per minute by now...  _wait._

Drake pulled back, trying to control his wolf as he continued to stare at the girl. "Wow," Alex mumbled, reaching up to touch her lips. Drake didn't say anything, mainly focused on controlling his wolf as he stared at the girl, enraptured by her beauty. When Alex looked up at him she laughed, causing Drake to panic.

"What's wrong!? Did I do something-"

"Babe, relax. You just have some of my lipstick on your lips." Alex laughed as she brought her fingers up to wipe it away.

"Oh- Wait. Did you just call me babe?" He asked, looking shocked at the girl.

"Well,  _darling._ You're taking me on a date and just stole my real first kiss, so I would assume we would be going out." Alex supplied, smiling softly up at the boy.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now or...?" Drake trailed off looking at the girl, a scared and confused look going on to his face.

"Yes, dumbass," Alex replied, going in for another kiss when a voice interrupted them.

_"Aw, why don't you look at the two lovebirds. Makes your heart melt, doesn't it?"_ Ash looked towards where the voice was, she went still at the familiarity of the voice

"A-Ash! W-Where have you been?!" Alex asked frantically, not exactly remembering that she's possessed at the moment.

_"Sweetheart, don't you remember? Ash isn't home at the moment."_ The girl smiled sickeningly as she tilted her head to the side. Drake was frozen, completely and utterly confused. This was his girlfriend's best friend?! What the  _fuck._

_"But you're to busy romancing it up with Romeo at the moment, so it makes sense why you wouldn't be looking for your best friend."_ Ash clicked her tongue to the top of her mouth, walking closer, her steps sounded loud throughout the empty forest.

"Ash! I'm sorry! I really am- I just... I needed to get my mind off of things." Alex rambled, trying to convince the girl.

_"Oh nonono... Don't you see, sweetheart, this happened to dad too y'know."_ Ash replied, she began to circle the pair, Drake kept his eyes on her, squeezing Alex's hand for reassurance- though Drake didn't get why Ash appeared to be looking at the sun every now again, the sun was just setting.

"W-What?" Alex gulped, eyes wide as she kept her focus on her best friend. She couldn't wrap her mind around this. Alex kept her focus on Ash as she scrutinized her appearance. Her clothes were ripped up and torn, she seemed to have more bruises than before, including the two dark spots under her eyes, they seemed like they were bruises. Not to mention her knotted and frizzy hair, or how grim covered her.

_"Oh yes, Uncle Scott was just so entangled with his problems... girl problems and everyone else's like how he was trying to figure out was Kira was."_ Ash clicked her tongue again as she walked around the pair, her eyes glancing up at the sunlight, her grin turning into a sinister smirk when she saw it was almost completely gone.

"What does that have anything to do with you?!" Drake yelled at Ash, seeing his girlfriend being at a complete loss of words.

_"Oh, you see... Drake... was it? Uncle Scotty didn't know his best friend was going insane... in his own mind... just like how my best friend is doing to me."_ Ash then stepped up to her best friend, looking down at her, baring her teeth almost.

"How am  _I_ doing the same thing?!" Alex spat out, a snarl on her face... her eyes glowing yellow. Drake almost fainted in shock- His girlfriend was a werewolf?! Well, that made things a hell of a lot easier to tell her.

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe by complaining about the pack, or boys."_ Ash raised her eyebrows unimpressed, but suddenly before either of the two could say anything, she let out a long humorless laugh.

_"Then sun is fully set. Sick 'em boys!"_ Ash sickeningly laughed once more as she stepped back, like a trigger, these things that looked like darkness appeared.

"What the hell are they?!" Drake yelled from his spot, his own eyes now glowing yellow as he grew his claws.

"Like I should know! Just fight!" Alex shouted at him, fully shifting into a werewolf. Drake copied her, feeling the hair grow from his cheeks and jaw, his nose reforming, and his eyes now continuously glowing, as well his claws now fully out.

The two put up a good fight, but as you know, the  _darkness_  is unbeatable... only killed by silver. As a young teen had fallen to them after the first killed oni. Though as the moon rose, the fight continued. Drake only stopped when he heard a cry of pain from his girlfriend, causing him to get distracted and get thrown into a tree.

Drake groaned as he looked up, hearing ringing but also gunshots? Drake groaned again, flipping onto his side where he saw his girlfriend... with a katana planted deep into her abdomen. Drake looked around, trying to get to his feet to help Alex when he heard a screech.  _"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_ Drake looked up, seeing Ash... with a bullet wound in her shoulder.

But then, suddenly she disappeared. Drake's eyes widened as he flipped onto his back, seeing a guy with grey hair in front of him, he was trying to say something... "Son! Son. Can you hear me?" Drake slightly nodded, the older guy nodded then went over to Alex, cursing when he saw the katana in her abdomen. The old man rifled through her pockets before throwing something at Drake.

Drake caught it easily, also in surprise as he looked what was thrown at him. "Call Alex's father." The man demanded as he placed his hands on the katana lodged in Alex's abdomen. Drake looked confused at the man, wondering how he knew her name but decided to just call her father, he decided to indirectly ignore the blood drops on her phone as Drake pressed 'call' on the contact 'Dad'

_"_ _Alexandria! Where are you?! I mean it's my fault too, but wh-"_ Drake almost cried at the tone of Mr. McCall's voice.

"Mr. McCall...?" Drake asked, fluttering his eyes open and closed... he was getting tired... weird.

_"Who is this and why do you have my daughter's phone?" Her father demanded his tone icy cold._

"I'm Drake Talbot, I was on a date with your daughter- we-we..." Drake stuttered, trying to stay awake  _and_  keep the tears at bay.

_"Drake, I need to you to calm down and tell me what happened," He sounded so calm now..._

"We were attacked." Drake whimpered pathetically into the phone, his eyelids closing, he was almost asleep now.

_"What."_ Drake almost laughed at how cold his voice sounded, though his eyes fully closed and the world collapsed around him as he took a deep dive into the abyss.

The guy that saved him noticed this once he realized Drake was no longer talking. The guy sighed he picked up the phone, "Scott."

_Scott paused for a moment, trying to figure out the familiarity of the voice, "Chris?!"_

Chris sighed, "Yeah. It's me, so why didn't you tell me Ashton was possessed by the nogitsune?"

_"Um.. well, a lot of things were on my mind and..."_

"Scott. Stop. Alex got stabbed and Drake is unconscious- I'll meet you guys at Deaton's."

_"Yeah, okay."_

"And Scott."

_"Yes?"_

"Don't bring the whole pack," Chris advised as he hung up on the boy. Chris sighed, he brought Drake over to his car first, laying him in the back seat before grabbing the girl. He pulled the katana out earlier so she would be easier to move.

Once Chris got the two teens settled he sighed. Even though these two were werewolves he didn't want them to die. Like his daughter, his last blood relative left member left. Well that he cared about. He didn't count Gerad. Nope. Gerad never counted as his family ever since he took control over Allison's mind, hell even before that, Gerad was not his father.

Chris sighed, he didn't want more teenage deaths on the board. Chris winced as he made a sharp turn into the animal clinic, jostling the two teens. Though luckily, Drake had made a groan, worriedly Alex did not. Chris let out a breath when he realized that Scott was there, as well whoever he brought with him.

"Scott!" Chris yelled as he exited the car, though he didn't have too as when Chris got fully out Scott was right next to him. "Guess I'm going soft." Chris lowly joked as he watched Scott grab his daughter and a blond guy grab the boy in the front seat. That caused Chris to look around, there were four other people there, not including Scott and the blond guy. Though, he guesses he was lucky as three of the four were people he recognized. Malia, Lydia, and Stiles.

Though before Chris could speak to them, they rushed into the animal clinic following Scott and the blond guy. Chris huffed in a breath and followed them. He barely acknowledged Deaton when he walked in, watching him check on the two teen werewolves.

"Drake only has a concussion, which should heal pretty soon. While Alexandria has a katana wound in her stomach, it was her biggest wound to worry about. Though luckily it wasn't poisonous or anything in that matter. The wound should heal in an hour or so, and she'll be good for extra activities within the next few days." Deaton explained to them, a soft smile on his face. Scott let out a breath in relief, as Malia went over and brushed some stray hairs out of her daughter's face.

"That's great and all, but I would like an explanation of who the other three are that are here." Chris more or so demanded, glancing at the three people he didn't know.

Scott cleared his throat, "Right, so Chris, the older blond is Brett Talbot and this is his son, Drake Talbot. The brooding teen over there is Derek Hale's son."

"Too much like Derek, I must say," Stiles added on a sour look on his face.

Chris nodded slowly, "Derek has a son?"

"Four kids actually. Three daughters and obviously his son whose the what, middle child?" Stiles told him, then looked over at the boy.

"I have twin older sisters and a younger sister. So yeah, basically." The boy finally spoke up, glancing at everyone.

"Oh, so he speaks!" Stiles smirked, looking at the boy, who just shook his head and stayed quiet.

"Chris, did you see what attacked them?" Deaton asked, looking at the man.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, it was the oni." That caused Deaton to look up at all of them.

"So nobody thought it was important to tell me the nogitsune is back?" Deaton asked looking at the few members of the McCall pack.

It was Malia who answered, surprisingly, "We thought you would already know from your witch mojo and all that."

Deaton nodded, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I suppose I did."

This caused alarm in the pack, starting with Stiles. "You mean you knew my daughter was going to get possessed?!" He was pissed, to say the least. Which kinda scared Scott as Stiles never, and he means  _never_  got pissed, or hell even angry. But Scott also knew, once Stiles got pissed, he got scary pissed. Like even scarier then Erica Reyes on her period while on the full moon. Though as he that about Erica he began to feel somber, yet another one who got taken to early.

Though, Deaton was quick to shake his head. "No Stiles. I just had my minor suspicions."

"Then can't we do the same thing as last time?" Scott asked, looking hopeful- if they could it should be easy to separate Ash from the nogitsune.

"No. It wouldn't be that easy." Lydia sighed, rubbing her temple.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked, looking at her husband and the Deaton to see if they could provide an explanation.

Though, in surprise, Stiles was quick to explain, "The nogitsune got to me because of us being sacrificed, it got in by opening that door in our minds."

After Stiles's explanation everybody looked towards Deaton, to see if Stiles was correct, and alas he nodded. "Stiles is correct here. I do believe that the nogitsune was released into her by someone else though. Chris. What did you do with that triskele box?" Deaton looked towards Chris, who just stood there, looking a bit confused.

"Isaac took it with him to France. We buried it together, there's no way someone went to France just to retrieve a demon."

"People work in mysterious ways, Chris. Someone could've seen you, possibly." Scott, the boy who was once a young teenager who didn't know about this world. It was quite sad actually, how one event can change someone's life extremely.

Deaton nodded to what Scott had said, a somber look on his face. "So there's no way to get my daughter back?" Stiles asked, a broken look on his face.

"Not yet, that I can see. The only option at the moment is well ki-" Deaton got cut off by the door opening. The small portion of the pack all shared curious glances as it was almost eleven at night by now, though they all stopped to a shock at who it was.

_"Da-addy,"_ Cried a voice that they were all familiar with, they were shocked though as it belonged to one Ashton Stilinski.

"Ash..." Stiles whispered, going over to his daughter, who was clutching her shoulder. Though once Stiles saw why he rounded and pinned Chris against the wall, so quick that the werewolves (and werecoyote) couldn't catch it. Nobody even realized until Stiles spoke. "You shot my daughter?"

Chris was surprised, despite Stiles being lanky and skinny he had quite a bit of strength. "She was possessed and attacking them. What did you want me to do?" Chris shot back, looking Stiles in the eyes, he was surprised, to say the least, he didn't see the anger in Stiles's eyes... no, he saw pain and hurt- something that someone shouldn't have in their eyes- especially since Stiles is still young. Chris was surprised when Stiles let him go.

"Sorry, I'm just uh overwhelmed," Stiles admitted with a half smile on his face, he turned back to face his daughter when he realized they brought her in the back, more than likely to fix her up. Though he could tell everybody was weary of her, as the fox may still be in her.

**\--**

After a few hours, Ash was all fixed up and was now sleeping on one of the chairs. As well, Alex and Drake had awoken and they have started to talk softly with their parents. (Along with Chris, Deaton, Noah, Stiles, and Lydia.) Though, it somehow got onto the topic of sex and loss of virginity. Which was when Chris and Deaton decided to leave, Chris to go home and Deaton... too who knows where.

"You guys didn't do anything though... right?" Surprisingly, it was Brett that asked this. He did cause Drake to blush and groan while Alex got defensive and spluttered out a response.

"No! I am too young for that!" Alex shouted, flustered and wide-eyed as she looked at the parents.

"I told you she was still a virgin!" Lydia exclaimed with a grin, causing Alex to gawk at them.

"You made a bet on my virginity?!"

This caused Lydia to laugh, "Don't worry sweetheart, it will happen sometime soon."

This caused Drake to groan again and Alex to be shocked. "Woah, no! I will not lose my virginity before I turn 18!"

"Told you she was a good child!" It was Stiles proclaimed it, pointing fingers at Scott.

"Not you too, Uncle Stiles!" Alex groaned, burying her face in her hands. Though she was curious as to why her mom hadn't spoken up yet, she drowned out everybody's laughs as she looked at her mom. "What, why don't you have anything to say about it?!"

Malia shrugged, "Dunno, I mean I didn't lose my virginity until I was like sixteen." This caused Stiles to splutter and everyone else to cease laughing.

"With who?" Alex dared to ask, looking questioningly at everyone. But when Stiles raised his hand slightly, she gawked and threw her own hands up. "Nope! No way!"

This caused Lydia to laugh, "Well for me it was freshmen year in coach's office with Jackson." Again, Alex just shoved her face into her hands, though she may have said something she would definitely regret and possibly caused her best friends life.

"Now I see where Ash got it from." That statement caused a yell from everyone.

Lydia huffed, "With who?"

"I dunno! She just said she had lost it in freshman year... in coach's office." The coach's office part caused Lydia to laugh,

"Just like her momma!" Though what caused a surprise from everyone was when Noah finally spoke up, causing the two teens to jump up in surprise, from not realizing he was there in the first place.

"Uh... I think I know who she lost her virginity too..." This caused Alex to gasp.

"You're the boy she was crushing over! I should've known it! You got pulled for homeschooling didn't you?!"

That question caused Noah to go wide-eyed, "How'd you know that?!"

"She'd told me, and now I recognize you! You were the captain for the basketball team, weren't you?!" Alex exclaimed, eyeing the boy up and down.

"Yeah... uh, number seven." Noah said hesitantly, now switching his weight to one foot to another.

"My daughter lost her virginity to a Hale," Stiles stated, mortification going across his face. As did Malia, which sent Alex into confusion.

"You're my nephew..." Malia whispered wide-eyed, causing Noah to straighten up and Alex to stand up.

"This means we're related?! He's my cousin?!" Alex shouted.

"Well not exactly by blood since Derek is my cousin, but holy shit," Malia whispered the last part, Alex turned to her dad, almost laughing at his expression if she wasn't so shocked herself.

"I'm actually related to Derek Hale... holy shit... Does this mean Peter Hale is my father-in-law?! How did I not realize this until now?!" Scott exclaimed, wonder going across his face, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Though of course, Stiles would be laughing, the bending over laughter that brought you to tears. He wasn't even bothered that his daughter had lost her virginity to a Hale, no less.

Though from all the yelling Ash had woken up. "What's goin' on?" She slurred in her half-asleep state, which caused everyone to pause.

"Ash, honey, are you alright?" Lydia asked, rushing over to her daughter, momentarily forgetting the events that just happened.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine... didn't I lose my virginity to you?" Ash asked pointing at Noah, her other hand rubbing her head, everybody let out a laugh.

"Uh yeah, I'm-"

"Noah Hale. Right. Well, you're still cute if that helps." Ash smirked at the boy, then flinched at the shout her father had emitted.

"ASHTON! I'm standing right here!"

"I did not see you there dad." Ash nervously laughed before letting out a yawn.

Stiles let out a huff air before chuckling, "You tired, little one?"

"Mhmm,"

Stiles smiled, then turned to the small portion of the pack. "We'll take her home."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Stiles? I mean she still could be void..." Scott steps forward, eyes wide as uncertainty crossing his face.

Stiles sighed, knowing he was right. "Then, can we stay at your house, if it's not much of a hassle, I mean..."

The smile Scott gave Stiles, it seemed like he was trying to tell him it was going to be alright. "Yeah, man! Of course, you can!"

**\--**

Ash sighed as she settled into bed, it was a little past three in the morning when they got home- er well to Scott's home. It was now past three thirty in the morning, and Ash couldn't fall asleep. She's been tossing and turning the entire thirty minutes. They gave up their only guess room just for her. Ash closed her eyes, praying that sleep will soon succumb her. Though, with the door opening, it did no such thing.

"Mom?" Ash whispered, tiredly when she saw the strawberry-blonde enter her room.

"You're just like your father." Lydia tiredly laughed, as she went next to the bed, Lydia smiled softly at her daughter, brushing some of her chocolate locks out of her face.

"What do you mean?" Ash raised her voice a little bit, watching her mother in curiosity.

"You both have insomnia and have a knack of finding yourselves into trouble." Lydia lightly laughed, cupping her daughter's cheek, her stare blank.

"Mom... what're you talking about?" Ash asked lightly. Ash had to admit, her mother was scaring her at the moment.

"You two are even possessed by the same demon, how funny is that?"

"Mom... you're scaring me..." Ash whispered, moving away from her mother, or at least trying to.

Lydia grabbed a lock onto her daughter's hair, causing Ash to let out a whimper. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart, it's not you that possesses the power of death... I do! Your granddaughter will too...:" Lydia singsonged the last part as a giggle came to her lips. Yeah... that was it. Ash screamed, and even though she isn't a banshee by any means, she possesses a banshee-like scream, which sounded quite like her mothers.

It caused Scott and Stiles to come running, with a Noah Hale slinging into the back. "Who died? Lydia... what are you doing?!" Stiles yelled, watching as his wife still have a white knuckle grip on his daughter's hair.

"She's going to kill us!" Lydia screeched, scaring them. Stiles and Scott shared a glance before going to get Lydia off of Ash. This was weird, even for Lydia. Not to mention, Lydia has never acted like this before.

"Lydia! Lydia, calm down!" Scott shouted, grabbing onto her hand that gripped his niece's hair. "Lydia, let go."

"No! She's going to kill us!" Lydia screamed again, though this time it sounded broken... or like she was trying to convince them.

Scott flashed his red eyes at his old friend as Stiles finally managed to get her to let go of Ash's hair, who was now in the corner in the bed, gripping her knees like they would save her, tears slowly cascaded down her face. "Get Lydia out of here!" Scott exclaimed to his Stiles, who gave him a look, the look of not wanting to leave his daughter. But when Lydia tried to lunge towards Ash again Stiles dragged Lydia out, with her screaming profanities and other things.

"Ash? You need to calm down..." Scott whispered to his niece, coming closer to her, he put his hand on her arm, but immediately took it away when Ash flinched. "Ash, it's okay. It's me... Uncle Scott. Your mom isn't in here anymore."

Ash slowly looked up, though what shocked Scott, even more, was how she giggled.  _"Oh, that's good, she was going to ruin my plans!"_

"What? Ash- What are you- what's happening?" Scott asked, slowly walking back towards the door, as the girl got up, she straightened her clothing- who she was borrowing from Alex. The girl let out another high toned cackle.

" _Ooohhh! Uncle Scotty, I thought you would've learned by now~"_ Ash singsonged, a sinister grin covering her face as she came closer to Scott, her grey eyes gleaming with joy and satisfaction, though if you look another layer deeper you would see the hurt and pain the young girl trapped inside her own mind has to go through.

"W-what?" Scott stammered, eyes wide staring at the young girl he's been known to call niece. The girl who was best friends with his daughter. The girl who got brought into the supernatural world to early. The girl where nothing was supposed to happen to her. The girl who is reliving the same fate as her father, but with a worse outcome.

_"Ohhh! Uncle Scotty! How didn't you learn? You should never, trust a fox."_ The girl giggled, her eyes gleaming with something fierce. Though, both the elder and the younger had snapped their heads to the door once it opened, there stood Lydia.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ash I- Ash what the hell are you doing?" Lydia had said an apologetic tone to her voice until she saw her old friend pressed up against the wall and her daughter seemingly about to stab him.

"She's not Ash, Lydia! It's void!" Scott yelled to her, covering his ears as he saw what Lydia was about to do. Lydia threw her arms out and screamed, using her voice as a weapon. Like a snake, the girl hissed at them. Then how wolves do it, she jumped out the window.

Scott and Lydia huffed in a breathe, Scott gulping when he heard feet racing up the stairs as he peered out the window. Though he was in shock as he couldn't smell any blood. But it was worse when he realized there was no Ash to be spotted, she just disappeared into thin air.

The door opened, there appeared Stiles, Noah, and Malia. Stiles frantic as he ran into the room, on a verge of a panic attack as he took in the state of the room, the shattered window didn't look good, as well how Lydia and Scott were peering out of it. "Scott, what happened to Ash? What- what happened to my daughter, Scott?" Scott and Lydia shared a look.

As Scott was about to speak up Kira came racing into the room, "It's Orion. He's gone!"

**\--**

Ash shivered as she walked into the room that held her captors- Wait. This isn't Ash anymore. Her body is just being used as a vessel for the demon that had invaded her own and her father's minds.

The nogitsune- Ash walked through the halls her head held high as the others bowed down to her as she sent a powerful wave to those around as she strides into the room where her masters were waiting.

"Why hello void. Or should I said Ashton Allison-Miecysław Stilinski." An older guy sounded, his voice powerful above all, it was commanding and strong.

"I'd prefer Void, but to make it easier, for me at least, call me Ashton." Ash winked as she leaned on the wall, her arms crossed.

"Why's that?" The older guy asked, looking at Ash in question.

She just snorted, "Don't you remember? I'm going to be going to the school and scoping everything out."

"Oh right! Well, thanks for reminding me, Ms. Ashton." The elder guy winked, as he called in someone.

"What did I do to remind you?" Ash asked, quite coldly, may I add.

"You will have an escort." The man smirked, as a young man with Japanese-Korean features, around Ash's age came into the room.

"Okay, stop." At this point, Ash came off the wall and put her hand up, "Look. I ain't doin' anything until I know both of your guy's names."

The elder man sighed, "I guess we shall grant this one wish since you are so willing to work with us. I am Jae-Hyun, and this is my son, Baphomet." At his name, 'Baphomet' winced once his name was said.

"Please, never call me 'Baphomet,'" The teen gave Ash his father an eye roll before continuing, "Call me Orion."

Ash let out a low laugh at his nickname, "Going against your family, huh, Orion?"

Orion opened his mouth to answer but Jae-Hyun beat him to it, "My son has decided what was best for him!"

Ash just raised an eyebrow, "What kind of kitsune are you anyways?"

"My son here is the Kasai Kitsune." Once again, Jae-Hyun answered.

"Fire, huh? Real interesting," Ash clicked her tongue as her eyes went all over Orion, "Oh and Jae-Hyun, I'm going to need new clothes."

Yeah, that caused Jae-Hyun to sputter, "Why?!"

"All of little Ashy's clothes suck." Ash blatantly said as she gestured to what she was wearing, it was she was still her Lacrosse uniform from the day she was in a car crash- she stole them from the hospital.

"Okay- fine. Orion-"

"No can do! If you don't want anyone to get suspicious I have to get home to mom." Orion smirked, already walking out.

"Fine." Jae-Hyun groaned, causing Ash to let out a small giggle.

"Thanks, hon." Ash winked and sent a small wave towards Jae-Hyun before going back out the doors.

**-The Next Day-**

Alex yawned as she sat in Coach Bobby Finstock's class, he was in the middle of some rant when the door slammed open, causing everyone to look towards the door with alarm, the supernaturals in the room eyes had widened at who was there.

_"Sorry, I'm late Coach!"_


End file.
